The Lion King: Trials of Hope
by The-Long-Feline
Summary: 1/3: Love can be difficult and hard to express, especially when you love someone, but your differences keeps you apart from staying together. Belief and faith has to be ones greatest strength to survive a relationship with a lion when you're a cheetah.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the Pride Lands, and the night scavengers began to awaken. A lonely king cheetah was walking by in disgust, while the night's hunters searched for defenseless, sleeping animals. She didn't want to interfere, though it was her job to keep the savanna safe from danger. Fuli could have easily chased them off, but she didn't want to cause any trouble to come to the point where she had to get help from the rest of The Lion Guard, or more specific their leader. Ever since Kion and Rani announced their relationship, she had been feeling down and hadn't participated in the cheer like her friends had. Now a season had almost passed since they came together, and Fuli felt like her friendship with the lion was slowly breaking apart over. She knew it wasn't his or Rani's fault. Of course, he had to take more notice of Rani than his friends, but whenever she had looked at him, he didn't look cheerful and she didn't understand why. "He is going to be married with a gorgeous lioness, what not to be happy about that," she thought for herself as she walked down to the watering hole to get a drink and afterwards get some sleep on one of the rocks.

It wasn't long after she had fallen asleep, when voices caught her ears and woke her up. She opened one of her eyes to look at who had interrupted her sleep. She couldn't see who it was, but she could hear it was the voice of a female and a male. The shapes stepped out of the grass and revealed themselves as none other than Rani and Kion. The beast inside Fuli's belly purred of pleasure to see the couple had relationship issues, though she quickly felt disgusted by herself. It was perfectly normal for a couple to have problems. She knew it was best to leave, but since she couldn't hear what they were arguing about, she stayed, watching Rani's angry face facing the lion.

"Kion, seriously, how can you still keep this up," Rani hissed.

"Because I have too," the lion said pathetically.

"You're lying to yourself, Kion! The lioness hissed. "You proposed to me weeks ago and I said yes, but still you want to postpone the wedding date. Don't you think I know why."

"What are you talking about?" Kion said nervously, going pink.

"Because you don't love me! Not anymore, and I don't understand why you haven't been honest about it," Rani said, feeling hurt. "Lately you haven't been carrying for me."

"I do love you," Kion said.

"You love me as your friend, Kion," Rani said. "But I can't lie to myself about this relationship. I'm sorry, Kion, but I can't marry someone who don't love me, and I don't care if your father is forcing us to be betrothed, I'm not going to do it!"

The lion looked away. Rani was right. He hadn't been so carrying for her in some time and he knew why. They had dated since they were teens but now, they were both grown, and their love for each other had slowly faded away. Lately he had been growing a need to be together with his cheetah friend more than Rani, but he knew he could never tell he had feelings for her. A little tear rolled down his cheek. The lioness noticed and brushed it away. "I'm sorry," he cried.

"Don't be," Rani comforted. "It was fun as long as it lasted, but it's time for you to tell the one you love what you feel for her instead of hiding it."

Kion looked puzzled on the lioness. "Who are you talking about?"

"Fuli of course," Rani said. "Don't you think I have noticed how you have looked at her lately, wishing you were with her whenever you were together with me."

"That's not true."

"Then why are your cheeks all pink?"

"Because – Because-"

"Because you love her," Rani said. "It's not a big secret. You have strong feelings towards you, and I know she has the same feelings for you."

"What?"

"She hasn't been really happy about our relationship," the lioness confessed. "She likes you too."

The lion began to smile a bit but that was quickly wiped away with what Rani had to say next.

"Okay, so I'll tell your dad about our engagement and you tell Fuli what you feel for her."

"What, no, are you mad!" Kion said frighten. "You can't tell him. He is going to be pissed that we're breaking up three weeks before the weeding and even more when he finds out I'm in love with a cheetah."

"Fine, then I tell Fuli we aren't completing our marriage and you tell your dad yourself," Rani suggested.

"No, none of the options," Kino said even more frighten.

"It's Fuli or your dad, Kion," Rani said, looking sternly into the lion's eye. "Look, I'm your friend, Kion, and I want what's best for you, but I don't want you to be a coward. You have played that role for far too long."

"I'm not a coward."

"Then why did you stayed with me and even proposed when you wanted to be together with her?" Rani asked.

"Because I know I'll never get her," Kion spat. "She is a cheetah, besides, Azaad been interested in her as well. My dad will never accept our relationship. He thinks I'm interested in – in-"

"In lionesses?" Rani said. "Fuli is smart, she is not going to date Azaad after he left her."

"Yeah, but still it's odd I love my friend," the lion sighed.

Rani moved her paw up to his cheek again and caressed it for a bit. "Not if you love her. You just have to stay stronger in your belief that it's possible," she said and walked past him. "Now go, Kion, tell her. She is right over there waiting for you," she added, nodding in the direction of the cheetah.

Kion looked and felt his heart jump. Fuli was in fact right across the lake, sleeping on a rock. This was his chance. He could tell her without anyone hearing him. He turned to look at Rani, but she had disappeared. "Okay, okay," Kion said to himself to calm him. "Here goes nothing."

His hearth began to pick up speed as he slowly approached the sleeping cheetah. He came close enough to notice the cheetah was sleeping with one eye closed, the other lingering on him. Clearly, she had watched him for some time. Kion coughed to let the cheetah now he wanted her attention. "May I join your slumber party?" he questioned, trying to sound funny. He immediately regretted his joke.

"Sure, I guess," Fuli answered carelessly.

Kion jumped elegantly up on the rock and laid himself as close as possible against the cheetah, just enough so it wasn't uncomfortable. Fuli didn't move away. It was a sign of their strong friendship that they respected each other and hadn't any issues with being close to each other. The lion desperately thought of something to talk about, to not make the situation more awkward than it already were. "So, tiering day, hah?" He asked. He immediately regretted his decision again.

Fuli looked at him with an odd expression. "Yeah, I guess so," Fuli replied, giving the lion a curious look. She suddenly cut to the chase. "I saw you and Rani argue before. Is there something wrong between the two of you?"

"No, not at all. She just wanted me to tell you something," Kion said nervously. A pink blush was appearing on his cheeks.

"If she forced you to ask me if I want to be her bridesmaid, the answer is no," Fuli teased. "I'm not going to dress fancy, but I will be by your side when you say yes to her."

The lion looked moodily into the ground. "There won't be a weeding," he confessed.

Fuli's teasing face went from sorrow. "I'm sorry, Kion, I didn't know, what happened."

"Don't apologize, Fuli," the lion sighed. "We just broke-up while you were watching us."

"I wasn't watching," she said. "I couldn't hear a word."

"It's a decision we both agreed in and you be honest I feel relieved," the lion confessed, smiling at the cheetah.

"You're not ready for a relationship?" Fuli questioned, watching the lion stunned. "You still want to live the bachelor life?"

"No, no, I do want to be in a relationship, but with someone I love," Kion said, looking enchantedly at her.

"You don't love Rani?" the cheetah asked puzzled. "But you have been together for so long, what happened."

"We grew up, lost interest in each other and I found out my heart belonged to someone else," the lion confessed.

"Who ever she is, she is lucky," Fuli teased. "How did Rani know?"

"She noticed I wasn't as carrying for her and saw that I had longings eyes on her," the lion told, feeling his heart speedup.

"I'm sorry to be so nosy, Kion, but who is she?" Fuli questioned, feeling her stomach turn.

"It's you," he confessed, looking dreamingly into the emerald eyes.

Fuli's jaw dropped and looked stunned at the lion. He had just told her he had feelings for her. She was a cheetah and he was a lion. It would never work out or be accepted. It had to be a dirty trick. He just wanted to pleasure himself after his argument with Rani and she was an easy target because he maybe knew she had feelings for him, too. "You're fooling me, Kion," Fuli hissed. "I'm not going to play your toy."

"I'm serious," Kion said, feeling relieved and hurt that he was being accused.

"Then just answer me on one thing, Kion!" Fuli hissed. She had got up on her paws. "You and Rani either broke-up tonight, and you want some comfort, or you just want to cheat on her. I didn't thought you were like this!" Fuli hissed out of the overwhelming emotions. "So, why do you creep over to me, like I was some second option to comfort you or be your toy? I'm your friend. I thought I meant more to you than this, so what do the prince of Pride Rock wants me to do with him? Mate? Kiss or should I lick your ass-"

"Wait, Fuli! You can't think like this. I would never want to use you," Kion said. "I care more about you than you think. You're the one that I love, you're the one-"

"You're just doing this to soften me. And you know I'm an easy target because either you know I have feeling for you, or someone told you!" she barked.

Kion looked dumbfounded at her. She had feelings for him, too. "You - you like me?" he asked sheepishly.

Fuli's anger melted away and gave the lion a guilty smile. "Was it not obvious, Kion? I didn't participate in the cheer when you and Rani announced your relationship or marriage. I was jealous on her I suppose. Of all guys I could fell for, it was you. I know it's stupid, how could I have the slightest chance of winning your heart when I'm a cheetah," she sighed.

"You already have," the lion comforted, smiling at her.

Fuli didn't knew why she laid herself down again. Beside the lion. Mostly she wanted to run but she was begging to think of her opportunities. What if the lion really loved her? Then they could be together in secret, but she could also risk it was a trick and break her heart. She shed a tear and Kion brushed it off, but his paw lingered on her cheek, making her go hot. "Please don't touch me Kion!" Fuli half cried.

The lion slowly moved his paw away, not wanting to leave her soft cheek. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry that I didn't said it earlier, but why didn't you either?"

"Because you were in a relationship," Fuli said flabbergasted, like the answer wasn't obvious. "I wasn't going to tempt you to cheat on Rani. Besides, it would never had worked out. I'm a cheetah and you are a handsome lion. Every lioness adores you. Even Tiifu and Zuri gazes at you like mad even though they know you're together with Rani. I lost long before I could confess to you."

"Why do you have to look so much down on yourself?" Kion asked.

"Look down on myself! Kion? I just don't want you to be humiliated, being together with a freaking cheetah!" Fuli said in a serious tone. "I don't want it to look like I'm some cheap slut you abandoned for a queen. She needed you, Kion."

"Maybe once, but she can manage her kingdom on her own and I don't care what the others are going to say if we came together," the lion comforted.

The cheetah looked suspiciously at him. How could they ever be together without being looked down on. "It's best like this," she sighed and got up on her paws, ready to leave, but the lion grabbed her tail, not letting her leave.

"Why are you doing this, Kion?" Fuli asked. "We can't be together."

"Please just listen to me," Kion begged, letting go of her tail. "I want to be together with you, and I know you want the same," the lion said said, making a move closer to the cheetah. He began caressing her cheek but Fuli quickly moved out of his reach. She stared disbelieving at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought I was being pathetic, but you're not better yourself, Kion," Fuli mocked. "You're pathetic that you just broke-up with Rani and now you're running over to me, telling me you have feelings for me! Don't you think it's a little pathetic planned?"

"It was Rani who said it," Kion confessed. "Either I talked to you while she said it to my family."

"So now they know you want a freaking cheetah!" she bellowed.

"No, she is telling them we can't complete our marriage," the lion said, trying to calm the cheetah.

"Your father is going to be mad on you, Kion," Fuli said fiercely. "I really hope he gives you what you deserve, because when he finds out you got feelings for me, it surely you're going to be betrothed away to someone else," Fuli said and turned around, jumping elegantly down from the rock and walked away, leaving a miserable lion behind.

it hadn't been Kion's intension to hurt her. "Wait, Fuli! Don't go. We can work this out!" the Lion cried after her, but it was too late. He looked miserably into the water and stared into his own miserable reflection. "Very well done, your big moron."


	2. Chapter 2

Kion were on his way back to Pride Rock, knowing what was instore for him. He had just faced Fuli and confessed his feelings to her and she had, too, but she couldn't commit herself in a relationship with him because she didn't think she was worthy of him, but the lion knew there were more to the matter. The lion climbed the rock and went through the cave entrance to face his father who looked furiously at him. Nala was behind him, beside his sister and in the far corner were Rani, giving him a guilty smile.

"So?" Simba said sternly. "You two can't complete your marriage."

"Dad, I know this comes as a shock but-"

"You were supposed to be married within three weeks, binding our prides together in a closer cooperation," Simba yelled.

"Dad, I know it's what you had hoped for and I had too," Kion said.

"Then why did you have to brake-up three weeks before the weeding?" Simba snarled.

"Because I couldn't stand seeing your son lie to himself or me," Rani interrupted. She walked up beside the lion. "I broke-up with him because we no longer love each other like I said before. He wasn't committed to it and neither were I," Rani added. "We might have loved each other but that was a long time ago and your son should be able to choose who he wants to be with."

"I'm almost considering not letting him after this disappointment," Simba snarled.

"Dad, please," Kion begged. "I know you and mother got betrothed but you love each other. I don't want to get forced into a relationship with someone I don't even now."

"You do know Tiifu," Simba said.

"Someone I love, someone I want to be with," Kion said.

"And who should that be?" Simba said threateningly. "You don't tell me you cheated on her."

"No, Simba," Rani said firmly. "Your son is to honest to do such thing. He would even have completed the marriage even though he would lie to himself," she added, giving the lion an adoring look.

"So, who is it?" Nala asked from the corner.

"If I said it you would laugh," Kion said embarrassed.

"It's Fuli, isn't it," Kiara said timidly, stepping forth.

All of them looked flabbergasted at her and Kion went even more red.

Then Simba rounded on his son. "Is it true, you love a cheetah?" Simba snarled. "A cheetah? You aren't even same specie!"

"Laugh if you want father," Kion said moodily. "I love her, and I know she loves me, too."

"She told you?" Rani questioned, looking happily at him.

"Yes, but she can't commit herself because she doesn't think she is just as good as you," Kion confessed. "She told me she would look like a slut beside me."

"How do you even expect to reproduce?" Simba snarled. "She can't give you cubs."

"And I don't want them if she can't," Kion said loudly.

"How do you expect to secure the hair line if something happens to your sister?" Simba mocked.

"It's not my problem," Kion barked. "I'm leader of The Guard, not hair to the throne!"

"So, you don't care for your own family!" Simba snarled.

"I do, but I wished you cared about your son just as much as you cared about the throne!" Kion hissed.

"That's not true," Nala comforted. "Your dad loves you very much, we're just a bit shocked."

"You support me?" Kion questioned.

"It would have been nice with some grand cubs," Nala said. "But we still got Kiara."

Kiara looked perplexed at her mother. "Don't expect me to find a mate anytime soon."

Kion sighed. He couldn't stand being at his father presence when he knew he looked down on him. "I'm going," Kion said, turning around. "I'm sorry I had to pull you through this, Rani"

Rani smiled comforting art the lion when he passed her.

"where are you going, son?" Simba asked.

"Far away from you."

Nala came up beside her husband and looked upon their son who slowly became smaller. "He is cute."

"You really support him having interest for her friend?" Simba asked puzzled.

"He just wants to do you proud, Simba," Nala said. "Always has he been the obedient boy, following his dad's orders. Now here is something he really wants, and you should support him, showing you care."

"It's just odd that he wants his friend instead of her of you," he said to Rani.

"Hey, Fuli is attractive and smart, I get why he wants to be together with her," Rani teased. "Besides, they have bonded ever since they were cubs."

"I just hope those two can sort this out themselves," Nala sighed, looking at the horizon turning blue.

There didn't pass many days before the rest of the Pride Lands knew about Kion and Rani's broken relationship. Wherever the lion went, animals talked behind his back, mocking him, but he didn't care what they had to say about him, but he was grateful they hadn't mention anything about a love interest, so Fuli was still clean. She on the other hand had started to avoid his eyes and only replied to him with a "fine" or "no". The Guard had noticed and thought they had to do something about it. The opportunity came when Fuli left patrol early.

"Kion, have you seen Fuli being a little moody lately," Besthe asked the lion.

"Yeah" the lion sighed. "It's my fault. Nothing for you three to worry about, we figure it out somehow."

"It's not because she blames herself for you breaking-up with Rani," Bunga said, without realizing what came out of his yap. The three looked astounded at him. "I'm sorry, it wasn't to blame anyone."

"Why would she blame herself?" Kion asked, trying to act surprised.

"Because you two have been acting oddly lately, keeping something secret," Bunga said. "What is going on between you?"

"What Bunga tries to say is we care about you two and we don't like seeing you fight," Ono said.

"Everything is fine," Kion lied, blushing.

"that's not the truth, Kion," besthe said. "You have feelings for her."

Kion went read with embarrassment.

"It's perfectly fine to have feelings for your friends, Kion," Ono said.

"Yeah, but not when you love them," the lion confessed.

Ono's beak dropped. "I'm sorry, we didn't know."

"Well, it's not everyone who knows it and I like it to stay that way," the lion sighed.

"You told her, haven't you?" Bunga asked. "That's why she has been so moody for today's patrol?"

"Yeah, I accidently told her on the night me and Rani broke-up," the lion confessed, feeling guilty. "It was a mistake. I should have waited."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" ono asked.

"I don't know, see what the future brings," Kion said, feeling like he was lying to them.

"You should go after her," Besthe advised. "She needs to know you're sorry."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Ono said worried.

"It would be best to show you care by apologizing to her," Besthe continued.

"You're probably right," Kion sighed. "Thanks for being understanding," the lion added while he walked away, in hope to catch his cheetah friend. He managed to find her and by first look, it seemed like she had managed to catch a meal. She was happily chewing in it without realizing she was being watched. "Hey, Fuli," he greeted.

Fuli looked startled and hastily licked the blood off her mouth and nose before she turned around to greet the lion. "Oh, hi, Kion. How are you doing?" she asked sheepishly. "Didn't realize you were there."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. You missed a spot" he teased and leaned his head towards the cheetah and licked her chin clean. Fuli didn't move away but felt the hot breath from the lion on her cheek. He retracted his head and looked guiltily at her. "Listen, Fuli. I'm sorry about what happened the other night."

"No, I'm sorry," Fuli said. "I should never have told you that I had feeling for you."

"I just want to know why you don't want to give it a go?" Kion asked puzzled. "I know you said it would make you look like a slut, but that is not the truth and not the only reason you keep your feelings back."

"You just broke-up with Rani," Fuli said. "Course I can't commit myself to you, besides, I don't know why you even try, I'm not worthy of you. Your father would never approve us being together and our friends will be disgusted!"

"Look Fuli, I don't care if you were a warthog, I would still love you."

Fuli raised an eyebrow and looked judgingly at the lion.

"Okay, maybe not the best comparison, but my point is that I don't care what you look like or were in the food chain you are," Kion said. "Besides, the others saw you through."

"Saw me through!" the cheetah hissed. "It's not me who was stupid enough to tell I had feelings for someone while also telling them they just broke-up!"

"I just don't get why you reject your own happiness, Fuli? You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. My dad-" Kion began but Fuli interrupted him when she heard Simba knew about this.

"Your Father! Please don't tell me Rani mentioned me?"

"They ought to know at some point," the lion comforted.

"No, they weren't supposed to know!" Fuli yelled. "In fact, no one should know we have feelings for each other," Fuli said rapidly.

"My father is still a bit pissed about it, but I think he is going to soften," the lion teased.

"He is not punishing you for wanting me instead of a lioness?" Fuli asked perplexed.

"Not at the moment, but I there are no others for me than you," the lion comforted, walking closer to her.

"What will the rest of The Guard not think if we came together?" Fuli worried.

"They were being understanding, Fuli," Kion comforted. "I was surprised, too, but I knew they would understand."

"Well I don't!"

"I don't see why you have to be so intransigent about your feelings?" Kion said, feeling annoyed.

"Intransigent? Am I intransigent?" she hissed. I just don't want you to get looked down on by dating a cheetah. And how about you always being inflexible? Just let me go, okay."

"You right I am, and no. I'm not giving up that easily," Kion teased, stepping even closer.

"Kion. We can't. I'm sorry that I can't be your dream girl, but that's just how it is," Fuli sighed and turned around.

"Hey, wait up, Fuli. The only reason you are so intransigent is because you are embarrassed," Kion said. "There is something you aren't telling me," Kion added, getting up beside her. Fuli looked away. "Is it because you know we can't have cubs and deep inside you want to have one?"

Kion was right, but Fuli's pride was keeping her away from admitting it. "Please leave me alone, Kion. We just can't. If you don't stop, I'll quit, then you can hire someone else," she said hurt.

"You know you're the only right for the job," the lion comforted, touching her cheek. Fuli moved aside and began to run. "Hey, wait up! What about your meal?"

"Be my guest and eat the rest. I have lost my appetite!"

The next morning patrol were a much quieter and darker patrol than usual. Fuli hadn't come with any of her cheeky comments like she used to, and she just nodded when Kion gave her orders and when the afternoon patrol came, the tension hadn't gone any better.

"Right," Kion said, trying to break the dense atmosphere. "Ono, you will be flying solo. Besthe, you will patrol the watering hole, and Fuli," he paused. "You will be going with Bunga and patrol the grazing grounds."

Fuli opened her mouth to argue, but quickly snapped it together. "Fine, come on Bunga," she said stubbornly.

"Right behind you, girl," Bunga replied. he climbed the cheetah to get a better view from the top of her head.

"Get down from me, your pest," Fuli hissed.

"Easy, Fuli. I was just trying to get a better view," Bunga apologized. "By the way, why aren't you running? We would be there a lot quicker if you ran."

"I don't feel like running, Bunga," Fuli replied droopily.

"Gee, Fuli, what happened between you two? You both seems so droopy. Did you fight instead of talking yesterday?" Bunga questioned.

"I'm not upset, and who are you referring to?" she asked.

"You and Kion obviously," he said. "We told him to go after you yesterday."

Fuli blushed. "It's nothing Bunga. There is nothing between me and that lion," Fuli lied. "I'm just sad on his behalf with breaking-up with Rani. I think they really had a special relationship."

"Sure," Bunga said airily. "But it's obvious that you had a fight with him, and I know why" But before Fuli could ask what he was talking about, she was caught on guard by noise from two antelopes that were arguing with each other.

"It is not my fault that _YOU_ lost the sight of our kid," the female blame.

"So, all of this is my fault? Tell me, who is his mother?" the male antelope blamed.

"I am, but we're in this together. Think if a predator took him as a meal!" she hissed.

"Hey, listen up you two!" Fuli interrupted.

"You, I swear cheetah, if you have hurt our-"

"I don't take youngsters!" Fuli hissed. "Now you two should really consider yourself lucky, being able to be together without any fuzz and have a kid. Now go out and find it together."

"Right, the cheetah's right. Sorry dear," the male antelope apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Why do you know how to sort these things out cheetah? Cheetah don't stay together."

Fuli ears went droopy. "No, and I will never, just like I'll never have cubs," Fuli sighed.

"Gee girl. Find a cheetah and start a family. The mating season is starting soon. That should be easy enough for you," the male shrugged. If the antelope had thought it had encouraged the cheetah, he was wrong. Fuli went mad and could jump on the male at any moment, but Bunga held her back by pulling her tail.

"Easy Fuli. We are here to patrol not to cause trouble," Bunga said. Fuli gave the male antelope a last snarl before she turned around.

"What a strange cheetah," the male antelope shrugged.

000

"So, this is what it's all about?" Bunga asked the cheetah. "You don't think you're good enough because you are a cheetah?"

Fuli hissed by his comment, but then her face got filled with sorrow. "yes," she answered droopily. "I'm not good enough for that lion, but still he won't stop. I'm not worthy being together with a prince."

"Shame on you, shame on you, Fuli for saying such things and being so insecure!" Bunga blamed. "How can a proud cheetah like you blame yourself for something that is not true? You two love each other, why deny you own happiness?"

Fuli looked away. "He called me intransigent, and I guess he has his points. It's just, he is a prince, I'm a cheetah, I won't be able to grant him a family."

"You have to look pass his title and see what he really is," Bunga said. "He is mad for you."

"It's just. I don't want him to get into any trouble for my sake. His father already know that he likes me, and I'm worried he will be punished for it," Fuli worried.

"Simba is his father, he wants his son to be happy, don't worry about it," Bunga said, patting the cheetah on the leg. "You sort this out with the big guy, don't you worry. Now come on, we better meet up with the others," he said like their little conversation never happened.

Fuli and Bunga met up with the others. Fuli looked droopier than ever, and everyone seemed to know that there was something wrong. Bunga gave Kion a "You need to talk to her" look.

"Okay, guys if you return back to the lair, I will meet up with you later," Kion said to the others.

"Okay, see you later," Bunga said happily while he, the egret and the hippo were heading towards the lair. Fuli though, was walking in the other direction.

"Hey, Fuli, where do you think you're going?" Kion blamed. "We need to have a little chat."

Fuli came to a halt and faced the lion. "If you're going to talk more about us being together, you can forget all about it!" she said. "I'm not going to give in!"

"I just want to know if I'm right. Is it really about my title and the fact that we never can have cubs?" the lion questioned. "I mean, Fuli, you're really putting yourself through something. You even came so far with your cover that you threatened me about leaving the team," Kion added, feeling angry. "You really want to fail your friends just because it's too much for you to face-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, lion!" Fuli hissed. "I know I'm a failure. Yes, I haven't been nice to you at all, but you know why!"

"No, I really don't."

"Then consider yourself slow-witted," Fuli hissed. "I don't want to talk about my feelings because I know I will never be together with you!"

"That's not true," Kion said. "I know you want to give it a go. Why not do it," the lion said, moving closer on her. "Is it because you're scared I'll leave you like Azaad did?"

"I never dated the cheetah, Kion!" Fuli hissed. "Now, please, forget me before-"

"Before what?"

"Before I break!" Fuli sobbed. "Don't do this to me, please. I can't take it anymore, Kion."

Kion was stunned to see the cheetah brake into tears and quickly pulled her in for a hug. Fuli didn't pulled away, but instead she just let her tears stream, and gave in for the lion's caressing paw. She didn't even mind that it was going down her spine.

"My heart says that I'm going to give in now that I actually have the chance and let you inside, but my mind tells me to stay off and let whoever it is your father is finding to you, comfort you instead," Fuli cried. "I don't know which one I should listen to anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Fuli. I didn't know you had it like this," Kion apologized. "If I just knew, I wouldn't have put you through this. Come on, let's get you home."

Kion pulled away from the cheetah, and quickly brushed away her tears. Together they began to walk towards Fuli's territory. Fuli kept her head bend down in shame, and the lion watched her closely if she should get another break down. The sun had already said good night, when Fuli and Kion arrived at her place. Fuli let herself fall down in the soft grass, pitying herself for being such a moron.

"You'll be all right here, Fuli," Kion said. "I'll go see the others now unless..."

"Just go, Kion," Fuli sighed and met his eyes one last time. The lion's eyes lingered but he forced his gaze away and turned around, walking back towards The Lion Guard's lair.

"You are just so pathetic, fool," Fuli whispered to herself and curled herself together.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuli woke up next morning, wondering why she felt so miserable. But shortly, she felt the memory of Kion returning to her. She stretched her body and yawned before she ventured down to the watering hole to get a refreshment. She stepped out in the cold water, even though she hated getting wet, it felt good and also mind clearing.

"hey, Fuli!"

"Fuli immediately retracted her head from the water and turned her face to look at who had interrupted her drink. It was her friends who had busted in.

"Oh, hey guys, what're you doing sneaking up on me, taking a drink," she teased.

"We just wanted a chat with you before we begin our patrol," Ono said.

Fuli eyed the honey badger suspiciously, having a bad feeling he might had gossiped about their chat yesterday. "Look, we're already late," she said. "We shouldn't let Kion wait any longer."

"But the sun barely touching-" Bunga said but Besthe gave him a bob in his shoulder.

Fuli noticed but didn't bothered to ask. She got up from the water and began walking. "Come on, follow up, you shouldn't sack behind."

"We need to know what happened," Ono said.

"Give her time," Besthe advised. "She is still upset. She tries to cover it by acting normal."

They met up with Kion outside the lair, and he seemed to be surprised to see Fuli. "Okay, then let's start. Besthe and Fuli, you will patrol the watering holes, Ono and Bunga, you will patrol the eastern territories and I will patrol the northern parts."

They all nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."

Patrolling with Besthe had their advantages. The hippo wasn't as fast as her, so she could easily run ahead and ignore his attempts of starting an conversation. She patrolled the northern side of the area and he stayed south, though he tried with great effort getting up beside her, without luck. The crocodiles tried to keep the smaller antelope away from the water, hissing threateningly at them, but Beshte warningly showed his size and the crocodiles retreated to open water.

"Okay, I don't think it's going to get more interesting than the crocs snapping of the others," Fuli said. "We should get back to the others."

"Fuli wait, we need to talk."

Fuli turned, fazing the hippo. "If it's about Kion and me, there is nothing to talk about," she said. "Look, there is nothing between us, we just tend to argue sometimes, now come on, I want to eat before we start the afternoon patrol."

The afternoon patrol went smoothly without any trouble and Fuli decided to join her friends in the lair, spending some quality time with them. Though Kion made an excuse and said he had to meet his parents, talking about their future relationship with the Night Lands now when him and Rani had broken their engagement. The others didn't mind, but even now and then eyed her. After a while, Fuli felt the tension grow too uncomfortable.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company guys, but I really want some sleep for tomorrow," she said, jumping down from the rock she laid on and headed towards her exit, but Besthe blocked her way. "Please move aside, Beshte."

"Fuli, there is something you aren't telling us," the egret said. "You and Kion have been arguing lately, a lot, and it's just not a regular argument. What is wrong between you two?"

"We just tend to argue, okay, don't think more about it," Fuli said annoyed.

"Fuli, you two have strong feelings for each other, " Besthe said. "And Kion told us it was love."

"He did what!" Fuli barked. "Why did he had to open his large yap?"

"Because he cares about you and so do, we and we want to support you," Bunga said. "I know it's just recently he broke his engagement with Rani, but no one is going to blame you for it, if you get together."

"It wasn't my fault!" Fuli shouted. "He just had to be so stupid to show it, which lead Rani to do what she had to do."

"So, you wanted your friends to live on a lie?" Ono asked surprised. "They don't love each other anymore."

"Look, Fuli, is it because you're scared, he is going to let you down, just like Azaad did?" Bunga asked.

"I wasn't dating that cheetah, we were just friends," Fuli spat, feeling emotions swell.

"You became a lot lonelier when he declined your offer of staying with us," Besthe said.

"He was a season older than me!" the cheetah spat. "Why should he follow a foolish cheetah?"

"To make Kion jealous."

"He had Rani! Why should he be jealous on me for dating Azaad!" Fuli spat. "Honestly!"

"Then I seriously don't get why it is you don't want to be with him," Bunga said. "You got plenty of chances this week."

"Why I haven't given in?" Fuli repeated. "I tell you why. Because I'm not going to look like a slut, I'm a cheetah, can't even give him a family, we work together! He deserves better! Is that enough reasons why?"

"And why can't you let your differences aside?" Ono asked. "You love him, so what people are going to say about you two shouldn't matter."

"They do to me," Fuli sighed. "What if this is just a one-time go?"

"Would it be so bad to give it a go?" Ono said. "You're being pretty pathetic and selfish, Fuli."

"Am I being selfish!" she hissed. "How?"

"Because you reject your own happiness but also Kion's."

"You know why I can't get into a relationship with him," Fuli said frustrated. "He is too good for me, and I don't deserve him."

"You know that's not true," Besthe said sadden.

"You just don't understand," Fuli sighed. "He is a prince and he need someone equal of him. And if you won't mind, I don't want to talk more about this," she added, walking past the hippo.

"She is a difficult girl," Bunga sighed. "Kion is going to have a hard time with her."

000

The cheetah walked down to the watering hole to get a refreshment. She looked at her own sadden reflection. For a second it turned into a lion and Fuli lashed her paw frustrated across the reflection. "_Why don't you just give in?" _Those words had stuck themselves inside her mind.

_"Why don't you just give in,_" said the voice again.

"He's too good for me," she said to herself.

_"Yeah, you're right about that, but you long after him. Come on, his girl just gave him the brush, you know you want him and now he is available,"_ continued the voice. _"You even want him the dirty way."_

"Shut up," Fuli spat.

_"You want him to take you real hard, don't you?"_

"I said, shut up!" Fuli yelled to the open night.

"Fuli, is everything all right?" asked a voice.

Fuli turned her head and saw Rani had walked in on her. She went red with embarrassment that she had heard her talking to herself.

"Oh, I – no, everything is absolutely fine, Rani," Fuli said a little too over exaugurated. "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be back in the Night Lands or what?"

"Simba still wants to get something straight, so I'm staying a little further," Rani said. "Besides, it gave me an opportunity to talk to you."

"If this is about your broken engagement, then I'm truly sorry to hear it came so far, but just so you know I didn't-"

"I'm not blaming you, Fuli," Rani said rapidly. "I just want to know why you never told him you had feelings for him?"

Fuli sighed. "Because he was together with the one, he deserved to be with and I wasn't going to risk anything, besides, why should he care if I loved him."

"You mean it was his duty," Rani corrected. "Our spark vanished a long time ago, Fuli. The lion has longed to be with you for some time."

"You should blame me instead of asking why I didn't cheat with your ex-boyfriend," Fuli said moodily. "I don't deserve him."

"That's not true, and the others agrees with me," Rani confessed. "I have been talking with them and Kion too."

"Don't mention him," Fuli said annoyed.

"Fuli, just give it a go, you never know what it could develop into," Rani advised. "Even Simba is considering it."

"That's what scares me," Fuli confessed. "I don't know what to expect or what he wants. What if he actually wants to – to –"

"To mate with you?"

"Yes," Fuli said embarrassed.

"Just tell him you're not ready, dear," Rani said. "He will understand."

"I can't Rani," Fuli sighed. "And don't try make another one change my mind because it won't help," she added as she turned around, heading home.

The following day, Fuli met up with The Guard as usual. The lion looked worried and the others looked moody.

"Sorry, I'm late guys," Fuli said, without taking notice of their faces. "It won't happen again."

"Okay," Kion said under his breath. "Let us get going. Besthe, Bunga and Ono, you will patrol the watering hole, the grazing grounds and the southern territory."

The three of them nodded while Fuli looked puzzled on the lion. "What about me?"

"You wil patrol the northern territory and the grazing grounds with me," Kion said.

Fuli gave her friends a stern look, but their surprised faces told her they hadn't talked him into it, which meant it was his own decision. What a perfect trap. Using their Guard patrol to get some alone time with her. "Fine," she sighed and began to walk. The lion followed her with a little smile across his face.

They walked for some time in silence before Kion drew attention to himself, getting her to look at him.

"Fuli, I just want to apologize for what I put you through these few days, and I still hope we can be friends," the lion said.

"Fuli frowned at him. "Do you know how many have tried to persuade me, getting into a relationship with you?" she sighed.

"No."

"Too many," she barked. "First you, then our friends and even Rani. She wasn't even mad on me!"

"Because she was understanding, she just wants to see us happy," Kion said.'

"Well I'm perfectly fine being alone," she said.

"Fuli I simply wanted to apologize, you don't have to dwell in this," the lion said. Fuli opened her mouth but was interrupted from a loud roar ahead. It was different from a common lion roar and Fuli had a nasty surprise who it belonged to. She ran ahead together with the lion and saw a leopard chasing a flock of gazelles. It was none other than their old enemy Makucha.

"What the – what is he doing back here," Fuli hissed and ran down to him.

"Wait, Fuli no," Kion shouted after her, but it was no good, the cheetah was determined to chase of the leopard herself.

Makucha looked up and his wicked smile grew. Hin eyes lingered hungrily on Fuli and she felt discomfort looking back. "So, The Lion Guard has come to join the party," he mocked.

"Knock it off, Makucha," Fuli hissed. "What are you doing back here? You have no place among the Pride Lands, so back of!"

"Even though it's a long time I have seen you, honey, your mouth is just as large as I remembered," the leopard mocked.

"Go back to your territory, leopard," Kion hissed, who had joined Fuli."

"Uh, I hurt a soft spot on your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend. He is going to get married within three weeks," Fuli said steely.

"Oh, well congratulation," the leopard said. "Though I'll say I feel bad for whoever it is who is ending up with that boring boy."

"Fuck of, Makucha," Fuli hissed, feeling her anger grow. "You're just jealous because no one ever will be together with you."

"Just like yourself," the leopard mocked.

Fuli looked hurt on the leopard but quickly changed into anger. She pounced at the leopard but Makucha had foreseen her move and was already on the run. She ran as fast as she could to gain in on him, but the leopard was equal as fast.

"You'll never catch me, slop," he mocked.

Makucha's mocking comment triggered her to run even faster. She knew the leopard was right, but she wanted to see him beg for mercy for hurting her friend's and her feelings. She was up beside him and ready to pin him down, but someone called her name.

"Fuli stop! It's not worth it!"

Fuli looked back and saw Kion running under his breath to gain in on them. "It's an order."

Reluctantly Fuli slowed down and let the leopard proceed. "I could have got him!" she hissed at the lion.

"Fuli, he is stronger than you," Kion said under his breath. "He was with no doubt trying to run you flat. You should have let me do the work. Why did you run after him?"

"Because he mocked you!"

"That's not the truth, Fuli," Kion said. "He has mocked us far worse, what was so different?"

"Unfinished business," she lied.

The lion looked at her with a comforting smile but was soon wiped away when rain started to fall.

"Seriously," Fuli sighed and began to turn around.

"Where're you going?" the lion called after her.

"Home," the cheetah said. "In case you haven't noticed, it's raining, and I don't like being wet."

"There is a cave nearby," the lion said. "We can take refuge there until the rain is done."

"Being alone with you in a cave is something I don't want," Fuli said. Just as she had finished her comment, the rain became more violent and soon her fur was all soak. "Fine."

The lion gave her a smirk and led the way to the nearby cave. They quickly found it and Fuli kept herself on distance from the lion, but Kion noticed she was shivering a lot. He walked over to her and pressed his body against hers.

"Kion, what do you think you're doing?" Fuli snapped.

"I just wanted to warm you. You're all shivery," Kion pointed out.

"Being warmed by you is something I don't want!"

"Fuli, you're cold, you could get sick and I don't want to risk you having a day off work," the lion said.

"Oh, ha, ha," Fuli said airily. "Fine, but don't try anything funny," Fuli added as she nuzzled her body against his chest, purring gently.

The lion felt himself go hot and feel a blush appear. "Listen, Fuli, I'm very sorry I forced you into trying to date me, it wasn't my intention," the lion added. No reply came. "Fuli, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" said the cheetah perplexed and moved out of the warm mane to look into the lion's amber eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize again."

"Oh, right," the cheetah said embarrassed, looking at him uncertain. "Listen, Kion. I want to apologize too. I haven't been supportive to you, not with your relationship with Rani or the accident. I'm really sorry I wasn't a better friend."

"It's all right, Fuli," Kion said, patting her head and stroking his paw down her wet mane. "I properly won't never be forgiven what I did to Janja, but I'm putting it behind me."

"Just remember, I will be there for you," the cheetah said and leaned up to his cheek to kiss it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the rain had stopped, Fuli had retracted herself from the lion's warm mane, and had hastily left the cave without a single glance back at him. Kion were confused and hurt over why his friend had behaved so oddly. He had warmed her, a simple "thank you" would have been nice. Maybe it was the kiss that tormented him the most. The cheetah had kissed him on his cheek, and she had told him she would be there for him, then why did she then had to flee from him again? He knew of course he hadn't got a clear signal from her, but he had thought snuggling in his fur meant something.

The lion entered the cave to his home and saw his mother standing, waiting for him. "Hey, honey, how was day's work? Did you catch the rain?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, tormenting as usual and we did get wet," the lion said moodily.

"Son, what's wrong?" Nala asked, caressing his cheek. "You like your work, what has changed?"

"It's Fuli," Kion sighed. "I was patrolling with her because I wanted to tell her I was sorry I tried to force her into dating me."

"You didn't force her, son," Nala comforted. "You were just encouraged by the thought of you two being together."

"Well I said I was sorry, we ran into Makucha as well, but Fuli chased him off. Then the rain started to fall, and we went into nearby cave together. I had to convinced because she wasn't comforted being alone with me."

"I can imagine why," Nala teased.

"I talked her into using my mane to warm herself and she said she was sorry for not being there for me and promised she would make up for it in the future," Kion confessed. "and – and then she kissed me."

"She did?" Nala asked excitedly.

"On the cheek. I thought she had given in and it meant something," the lion sighed. "But I guess not. After the rain had stopped, she left without a single glance back."

"She is beginning to give in," Nala said exited. "There is hope for you two."

"I'm giving up on her," the lion confessed. "I felt tricked by her and I don't want to waste my time if it's how it's going to be between us."

"She might still be embarrassed for showing it more obvious to you, son," Nala theorized. "Remember she still got some difficulties expressing her emotions."

"You think so?" Kion frowned.

"Yes, now get some sleep, son, big day tomorrow as always," Nala teased.

"Is dad still trying to find me a mate?" the lion asked worriedly.

"He is still working hard, but he hasn't found one that matches Fuli," Nala assured. "He thinks finding a lioness that matches your girl might take your mind of her," she sniggered.

"I'm resigning if he betroths me," Kion said determined.

"Don't you worry, honey, I'm going to talk him out of it while you work on the girl," Nala said, patting his son.

"You think you can persuade him?" Kion asked.

"I'm sure of, don't you worry," Nala comforted, kissing him on his forehead.

Dawn rose over the Pride lands and another day could begin. The Guard had met up as usual outside the lair, but they were one member short. Fuli hadn't showed up yet and Kion didn't bothered to wait for her.

"Okay, Bunga, you'll be patrolling the boarders with me, Ono you'll go with Besthe," Kion said firmly. "Is that clear, then let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Fuli?" Bunga asked.

"Doesn't matter," the lion said a bit stern.

"But we can't start without her," Besthe said. "We should wait a little longer."

"We just have to do with the four of us," the lion said grumpily.

"Kion, did something happen between you two yesterday?" Besthe frowned.

"There is nothing between us," the lion sneered.

"Now you sound like Fuli," ono pointed out." Speaking of the devil, there she is."

Kion turned to see the cheetah walk towards them. Her expression told them clearly, she was keeping on something. The cheetah looked nervously at the lion and when their eyes met, she blushed but the lion just walked past her. "Kion please. I just want to-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses for being late," the lion sneered and continued his walk.

"After everything you put me through just one mistake from my side is just unforgivable!" she spat after the lion. Kion didn't replied but continued his walk. Fuli looked hurt after the lion. "You better go with him, Bunga," the cheetah sighed, not meeting her friends' eyes.

"Not until you tell us what happened yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Fuli. We are your friends, we just want to help," Bunga urged.

Fuli finally met their eyes. "You really want to know even though you all will despise me?" she asked.

"No, we won't."

"Fine," Fuli sighed. "Rain started to fall and we both took shelter inside a cave. Kion sort of persuade me to let him warm me and I said I was sorry I hadn't been supportive, and I accidently kissed him on the cheek."

"But why is he then mad on you?" Ono frowned.

"Because when the rain had stopped, I left him without even a "thank you" or looking back on him," Fuli confessed.

"So, he is mad on you because he thought you had given in?" Ono frowned.

"I lost control!" Fuli spat to defend herself.

"Fuli, it's not the mating season, you did it on purpose," Bunga said.

"No, I did not!"

"You just don't want to admit it. You really try hard to conceal your feelings still, but they are growing," said the bird wisely.

"I'm not in love with him, and he don't want me after I fooled him!" Fuli hissed without realizing her mistake. "Besides, he is a little pathetic if he is going to stay like that, and I don't want a sissy."

Ono frowned at her.

"Just forget it," Fuli sighed and turned around, for the first time neglecting her duties.

Inside Pride Rock Simba were pacing the floor. He had for some time tried to find his son a suiting mate that matched the cheetah the mostly, but it was far more challenging to find one who suited the requirements. Most of the lionesses were snobby or a bit slow minded. Though the lionesses Zuri and Tiifu had lately showed more interest in his son after his break-up with Rani, but he knew it was only because of his tile they were interested in him. Nala had noticed his worries and were amused to see her husband so frustrated.

"Why don't you just give up, Simba," she said amused. "You'll never find one who is as suiting as Fuli."

"I haven't searched all of Africa through," he sneered. "I tend to find him one, so he can forget about his friend."

Nala tutted. "Simba, your son loves the cheetah and we have to face we can't change that. He is mad for her."

"I haven't given up yet," Simba spat.

"Your son has only done your proud all his life, how about doing the same for him?" Nala asked.

"Giving up hope of finding my son a suiting mate and ensure the royal blood line?" Simba barked. "I'm not forgetting who I am!"

"And neither does Kion," Nala assured. "You know he is not going to forgive you if you actually marry him with a stranger. He could leave the Pride Lands with the one he loves."

"But she hasn't showed him how much she wants him," Simba sneered.

"That's not entirely true," Nala teased. "Yesterday she kissed him, so the spark between them is growing."

"So, I have lost my son to a cheetah," the lion sighed. "That's the first."

Nala walked over to him and touched his cheek with her paw. "So, you're giving in for your son's strange love interest?" she teased.

"I guess I have to face a king can't have everything he wants," Simba sighed. "And I want my son to be happy, too."

"And that's why you're an even better father," Nala said, kissing the lion. "So how are we going to tell she got our blessing?"

"I'll go find her," Rani said from the corner. "Besides, I want to know if the rumor is true if the cheetah finally has given in."

"As you please, your highness," Simba teased.

"Right, I'll be off," the brown lioness said before she strolled out of the cave. She had a pretty good idea where she could find the cheetah and walked directly down to the watering hole. She smiled to herself as she saw the lonely cheetah on the other side of the shore. The cheetah was carelessly drifting her paw in the water and looked moodily into her reflection. Rani began to go around the shore and the cheetah noticed the motion, looking up from her reflection.

"Oh, hey, Rani," she greeted. "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be inside the rock?"

"I wanted a little chat with you," said the brown lioness. "About what happened yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about it," Fuli sighed and got up on her paws.

"Please, Fuli," Rani urged, running up beside her. "You kissed him."

"But I also failed him."

"What?"

"I said I was going to be there for him, but after the rain stopped, I ran home without thanking him. I fooled him," Fuli confessed.

"You feel guilty about it?" Rani asked.

"Why shouldn't I? He let me get the heat back by snuggling in his fur."

"Snuggling?" Rani asked amused.

"I gave in for a moment, okay."

"So, you just don't feel guilt about not thanking him but also because you used him?" Rani asked.

"Yeah," the cheetah sighed moodily, then looking back on the lioness. "What did he do to soften you after you two had an argument?"

Rani looked perplexed at her, completely taken aback by her question. "What he did to soften me?"

"Yes, he is pretty mad on me for fooling around with his emotions, so I want to make it up for him," Fuli confessed.

"Then why do you ask you're not – I mean - can't you just go-" but then Rani realized where she was heading. "Oh, well we didn't fight as much as you do with him, but to make it good again, he had arranged a meal just for me."

"Just a meal?"

"Yeah, he is pretty easy to forgive," Rani teased. "Though some of our last arguments he didn't do it."

"Because he was attracted to me," the cheetah sighed.

"Don't feel guilty about it, Fuli," Rani assured. "I don't mind it."

"Then I should guess I should be off."

"Wait a sec, Fuli, I didn't just come to talk to you," Rani called after her. "The king wants to see you."

Fuli turned around. "He wants to see me?"

"Yes, I think it got something to do with your relationship with Kion," Rani teased.

"I'm not in a relationship with him," Fuli barked. "Whatever it is, I don't hope it's waste of my time," the cheetah added as she headed towards Pride Rock.

"Difficult girl," Rani said amused to herself.

Fuli arrived at Pride Rock at dusk and saw how the rock slowly was consumed by the shadow, a good metaphor for what she could expect inside the rock. She slowly began climbing the rock and to her relief Kion wasn't home, but Simba and Nala were awaiting her. She stretched her slender body into an elegant bow. "You wanted to see me, your highness?" she questioned.

"That's correct, Fuli," Simba said. "We need to talk about you and Kion."

"Look, if your son can't take getting ditched and has to be so pathetic to go gossiping about it to his parents, then he is a wee pathetic!" Fuli spat.

"Ditched? What are you talking about?" Simba asked.

Fuli looked puzzled on the lion. "That might have been my mistake," Nala said. "Kion told me you snuggled, but then you left without saying a word to him."

Fuli sighed. "I know I hurt his feelings and I feel really guilty about it, but I was insecure. I know that I will never get yours – wait, what am I doing here if it's not to yell at me?" Fuli asked puzzled.

"We just want to tell you that it's perfectly fine your together with our son and Simba don't blame you for Rani and Kion's break-up," Nala said, giving the cheetah an adoring smile.

Fuli gaped but quickly closed it. "Look, I'm flattered I have your permission, your highness, but after yesterday I'm not sure you're going to expect him and me finding together," Fuli sighed, feeling relieved and guilty at the same time. "I hurt his soft heart, so it would be best to betroth him away."

"Kion won't have any other than you, Fuli," Nala said. "And Simba has forgotten all about getting him betroth."

"That's true, I tried to look for a lioness that matched you, but no one is like you, Fuli," Simba agreed.

"It's sweet of you to think so, your highness, but I haven't even said sorry to your son and he won't even talk to me," the cheetah sighed. "What can he possibly expect from me?"

"He doesn't expect anything from you, he just wants your love," Simba comforted. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure of it."

"You have more confidence than I have, Simba," the cheetah sighed. "But at some point, your son wants to start a family and I can't give him that. Anything else you want to add?"

"No, that was all. Go and tell our son you're sorry and he'll forgive you," Simba comforted.

Fuli turned around and headed out of the cave, running into the lion she had least hoped to see.

"Fuli, what are you doing here?" Kion asked perplexed, not expecting to find the cheetah at his home.

"I – I – ehm," Fuli stuttered without looking him in the eyes. "Look, Kion, I'm really sorry that I didn't thanked you yesterday for warming me, and I feel really guilty about it."

"You're wel-" but before the lion could end his reply the cheetah had ran off. "What was that about," he asked his parents.

"Oh, we just had a chat with your friend, that's all," Simba said, smiling at his son.

"What did you tell her?" Kion rounded on his parents. "If you told her to keep her paws of me I - I'm not marrying someone I don't know."

"Don't you know your friend?" Nala asked teasingly.

"Course I do," Kion yelled. "But whatever you told her-"

"Son, we gave her our approval of being together with you," Simba said, smiling proudly at him.

"You – what?" Kion asked confused.

"You two still got something to figure out," Nala said. "You behaved immature toward her today. All she wanted to do was to say sorry."

"I know I failed," Kion sighed. "I was angry on her because I finally thought she had given in, but she hadn't. It was wrong of me to blame her."

"You just have to do it better tomorrow then," Nala comforted, caressing his son's mane. "It'll be all right."

000

A cloud passed by the moon and casted Pride Rock and the savanna in moon light. A cheetah walked gracefully out of her hide under a tree and was lit up as well. Her fur shined mystically in the moon light.

"Okay, you can do this, Fuli. No turning back now," the cheetah said to herself. "Just tell him you want a word with him," she assured herself. "Just give him a free meal and confess your feelings to him. Walk with the same graze as Tiifu and Zuri and he's yours."

She climbed up the rock and looked into the cave. All the lions were fast asleep, and she could see the handsome, red maned lion sleeping beside his parents, just like in his cubhood. Fuli smiled to herself at the sweet sight and walked in between the lionesses, carefully not stepping on them. She leaned down to the lion's ear and whispered his name.

"Kion, wake up. I got something to show you."

"Wha – what is it?" he asked sleepily. "Who – Fuli?"

"Kion, I got something to show you," she whispered. "Please."

Kion opened his sleepy eyes and looked into the emerald eyes that belonged to the king cheetah. "What is it, Fuli?" he asked.

"Just follow me," she said nervously, blushing.

"where are we going?" he asked, getting on his paws.

"You'll see."

Confused by the cheetah's close approach the lion followed the cheetah outside the cave and was for a few seconds blinded by the moonlight. Fuli looked back on the lion and gave him a teasing smile. Something had changed in her. She was more confident and a lot more playful with him. The stars reflected in her eyes, making them look a thousand time more enchanting than they already were. They walked in silence and the cheetah led them to the jungle. The lion still followed behind the cheetah, focused on her elegant moving rear end. He noticed were his eyes fixed on and quickly removed them, focusing on the trees instead, feeling embarrassed his eyes had looked at her private part. The dense forest seemed enchanted as well and he wondered what the cheetah wanted to show him.

Finally, light erupted from the dense trees and revealed Hakuna matata Falls. The lion noticed a carcass was lying near the fall. Kion frowned and wondered if it had been her intention to just show him the carcass. He hadn't time for guessing games on who had been so foolish to leave their meal behind.

"Fuli, why have taken me out here?" the lion asked. "If it was just to show me the carcass then I can only say-"

"I thought you might were hungry," the cheetah replied sheepishly.

Then the penny dropped and Kion realized it was for him, but why though? "I'm full, Fuli, I have eaten," the lion said but was stopped by the cheetah's pleading eyes. "I guess I could eat some of it."

Fuli smiled at the lion as he began to eat from the carcass. "You want to join?" the lion questioned.

"Oh, eh, no thanks. I have eaten today," Fuli confessed.

Kion looked puzzled on her. "Are you using my own tricks on me?"

Fuli went red with embarrassment and looked sheepishly away.

"What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to know how I could make it all right again," the cheetah confessed. "I asked Rani and she told me you always gave her a free meal."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Fuli, but I felt fooled," the lion apologized. "But why couldn't you wait for tomorrow.

"I just wanted to-" but then the cheetah went silent, glowing pink.

"You wanted to do what?" Kion asked puzzled.

Just close your eyes," Fuli said, glowing more pink.

"How can I believe you won't do something I will regret?" Kion asked, feeling his stomach go numb and his mouth dry.

"Then trust me instead," Fuli begged.

Slowly the lion closed his eyes and the smell of the cheetah grew. Even though he couldn't see, he could sense she was approaching him, a nervousness grew in him and he could feel his heart beat faster. Then soft lips touched his mouth and the lion succumbed to the cheetah's affectionate kiss. It felt wonderful, feeling the cheetah's gentle lips touch his. Then Fuli retracted after some moment, leaving the lion longingly. He had his eyes close, knowing when he opened them, she would be gone.

"What? Did I do it wrongly?"

Kion opened his eyes and looked astonished into the cheetah's eyes. "No, not at all, it's just I didn't expect you to be here when it was over."

"Course I would be here," Fuli assured. "I'm not leaving you like yesterday," she added and pressed her head against his chest. "I'll stay with you all night if you want because I – I love you, Kiongozi."

"I didn't hear that," he teased, leaning his head down to hers.

"I love you, all right, Kion," Fuli said, a smile coming across her face.

"That what was I thought," Kion teased, leaning closer in. "And you know what, I love you too, fool," he added, leaning in and snugged her. Fuli seemed a little startled at first, but surrendered completely to the lion, enjoying every second of the enchanted moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose and shined down on two cuddling felines. Kion and Fuli had spent the whole night together, snuggled up in each other, sleeping tangled up, but now it was time to wake up. Fuli nuzzled her head against the lion's. "Wake up, Kion," she said sleepily.

The lion moved and pulled the cheetah even tighter into his chest.

"Careful, big guy," she teased. "I'm not your sleep toy."

"Just five minutes more with you," he said sleepily."

"Kion, we have to get up," Fuli teased. "We are late for patrol."

The lion opened his eyes widely and got up from the cheetah. "Shit, we're late. We better get going," the lion said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Fuli said. "We can't go together."

"Why not?" the lion asked puzzled.

"Because they will figure it out that we slept together," Fuli said. "I'm not ready for anyone to know about it."

The lion smiled and approached the cheetah, caressing her cheek. "Where are you a wonderful mystery, fool, I'll give you a head start, but don't waste it."

"Yeah, like you can run faster than me," the cheetah teased and gave the lion a bob on his snout. "Just act like you slept over and accepted my apology," the cheetah added as she began to run. She thought of how she was going to act innocent and not pretend Kion and her were together. She arrived at the lair, and as she had expected the others were waiting them. "I'm sorry I'm late guys, I don't know – wait, where is kion?" she pretended to be puzzled.

"We could ask you the same," Ono said.

Fuli began to blush. "What are you trying to indicate?"

"Because we have no clue either."

"Oh, I thought you were suggesting something – never mind," Fuli said, feeling dumb and a growing tense atmosphere.

"So, you two apologized to each other?" Besthe asked to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Oh, yeah, I caught him after your patrol," Fuli lied. "I'm sorry I just bailed on you yesterday."

"No need to apologize," Bunga said, brushing it away with his paw. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you two all right about each other?" Bunga asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't we?"

"Because you seemed pretty angry on him and you two have feelings for each other."

"We are just friends," Fuli pointed out. "And that is how it's going to be. I don't want to date a friend and risk losing the friendship."

"Fuli?" a voice questioned nervously behind her.

Fuli slowly turned around and saw the lion had arrived. "Oh, hey, Kion," she greeted, blushing. "How are you, sleepyhead?"

"Ehm, fine," Kion replied awkwardly.

"What kept you?" Bunga questioned.

"I - eh," Kion looked at Bunga and then at Fuli. "I took a run."

Fuli gave the lion a disapproving look. She was the runner. She couldn't remember the last time they had raced each other, so why on earth should the lion keep up his form?

"Okay, so I'll patrol with Bunga. Beshte and Ono will patrol the grazing ground and Fuli, you'll patrol the watering hole."

The four of them nodded. "Okay, then let's get going."

While the rest of The Guard began their patrol, Fuli strolled down to the watering hole, one of the places were troubled looked, but at first glance, everything looked peaceful. She took her usual seat on a rock and watched prey drink peacefully, while the crocodiles watched them hungrily, but they weren't up for trouble. The hippos were there as well, and no one crosses a hippo's peace.

"Hey Fuli!"

Fuli was brought out of her trance and turned to look at who wanted her attention. A brown lioness approached her. Yet again Rani had sneaked up on her. "Hey, Rani. Why do you always sneak up on me?"

"I was curious to know where you and Kion went last night," Rani teased.

"None of your business, Rani," Fuli said agitated.

"So, you do admit you were out with the lion last night?" Rani said gleeful.

"And so, what! What Kion said to me is something between the two of us," Fuli said frustrated. The lioness was getting on her nerves for being so nosy.

"Then I'll just tell the royal family that you two were together all night," Rani said. "I'm sure they will be happy when you two announce your marriage."

"You little-," Fuli hissed. She couldn't believe her secret relationship was being threatened by one who had helped her getting into it. "So, what if I kissed Kion, it doesn't help you!"

"Oh, wow, you have really done your work," Rani laughed. "Did he kiss you back?"

Fuli blushed madly. "Right, we stayed together all night, anything else you want to know?" Fuli asked embarrassed.

"When are you going to go public about it?"

"I don't know, I'm not ready for everyone to know it, but I'm pretty sure Kion blew it," the cheetah sighed.

"How?"

"His excuse on why he was late was that he had been out running," Fuli sighed. "He hasn't run for some time."

"He has after you."

"It's not funny, Rani. The others know we got feelings for each other and heard our argument yesterday," Fuli confessed. "I – I mean we told them that we found each other, and we apologized, and everything was great again."

"And that sounds so much more convincing then Kion running," Rani said airily. "No idea you suspect them for knowing the truth already."

"I know it's not as an elegant exposure like your relationship with him," Fuli sighed.

"Hey, can't be perfect, speaking of which, you're terrible at your job," Rani teased.

"What?" Fuli asked perplexed and turned her head to see the hippos go wild on the crocodiles. "Oh crap, got to go, Rani," she added as she ran down to stop the hippos and while she did that, in another place were Kion and Bunga patrolling, keeping quiet. Bunga felt the urge to ask his friend about what happened between the cheetah and him.

"So, you and Fuli are all good again?"

"Yeah, I found her after patrol and apologized," the lion lied.

"And what about you being together?" the honey badger asked.

The lion rubbed his bushy mane. "We just agreed on staying friends, it's for the best," the lion lied again.

"That's not true, Kion," Bunga said. "You were together the whole night, weren't you?"

Kion sighed. "What gave it away? Was it my pathetic excuse?"

"A bit of both," Bunga sniggered. "Fuli were blushing and you had a hard time figuring out what to say."

"Whatever you do, don't tell the others, Fuli wants to keep it a secret," the lion confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy you aren't biting each other's head of anymore," Bunga said, punching the lion in the side. "And the others got to know at some point."

The lion came to a halt at a flower field and leaned down to snatch one of them.

"What are you doing?" Bunga asked.

"It's for Fuli."

"And you said you wanted to keep it quiet?"

"Like you said, the others are bound to know at some point, so why not confirm their suspicions," the lion replied.

"You know she is going to be mad on you."

"Yeah, what I hoped," the lion teased as they walked back to meet the others.

000

Fuli, Besthe and Ono were assembled outside the lair and was chatting about Fuli's attempt of softening the hippos.

"You know it's stupid to reason with a hippo when they are angry," Ono sniggered.

"Yeah, but they could also have harmed other animals and not just the crocs," Fuli replied.

"I'll like to see you stand up against five angry hippos," Besthe teased.

"Har, har, har," Fuli said airily. "I managed to stop their rampage, but I dare say it's going to take a while before any animals approaches the watering hole again."

"Hey, look, there are the last ones," Besthe said, looking at the horizon.

The others turned and Ono narrowed his eyes. "Is it me or is Kion carrying a flower?"

Fuli narrowed her eyes as well. She could clearly see the white flower stand out. "No, he is not," Fuli replied through her gritted teeth. She had a nasty suspicion it was for her. How could the lion be so thick?

"Yes, he is," Besthe sniggered.

Fuli had to do something before the lion were too close. She ran up to him and the honey badger. "Kion, what do you think you're doing?"

The lion simply placed the flower behind her ears and gave her an adoring smile.

"I super hate you right now," she whispered.

"That was what I hoped you would be," the lion teased as he walked down to the others. "Okay, so anyone care to join me at the watering hole?"

"Yeah, but I think we should stay off the hippos, Fuli have already pissed them of today," Besthe sniggered.

"How so?" Kion frowned.

"She tried to reason with them while they were rampaging," Ono laughed. "Why did you give her a flower?"

Kion blushed. "Come on, then," the lion said, ignoring the egret's question.

"You're coming, Fuli?" Bunga called.

"Oh, no, I'm starving," she replied. "I'll go out hunting instead," she added as she walked away. She knew she should be mad on the lion but couldn't help smiling over his gift. He had made it obvious to the others they had feelings for each other but on the other hand, she knew they wouldn't gossip about it to others.

After the afternoon patrol, Kion ventured home to Pride Rock to face his worried parents. They hadn't seen him all day.

"Kion, where have you been? You weren't here when we woke up?" Simba asked worriedly.

"I – eh was out early," Kion lied, rubbing his mane nervously.

We were worry," Nala said.

"I'm sorry, ma, but I'm not a cub anymore, I'm grown," the lion said.

"I bet you were feeling relieved to find yourself being friends with Fuli again," Rani said from the corner.

"What?" Kion asked, blushing madly.

"I guessed it was the reason you were out early to apologize to her, so I was curious to know what happened," Rani confessed.

"Oh, eh yeah, I found her early," Kion lied. "She accepted my apology."

"So, you're good again with her?" Simba asked. "No change on trying to get her into-"

"I won't pull her through that again," Kion snapped. "I got enough of arguing with her. She is too stubborn."

"Yeah, she said something like that to me, too," Rani teased.

"Anyway, I'll be going out again."

"Next time give us a message, son," Simba called after his son.

The lion continued his walk all the way to Hakuna Matata Falls were a beautiful king cheetah was looking at the fall, dreamingly.

"Hey, fool."

Fuli jerked and turned to see the lion. She gave him a weak smile by his comment. "hey, Kion," she sheepishly said. She was bad at romance and felt awkward when the lion called her her new pet name. The lion walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Kion, why did you give me that flower? You blew it."

"You deserved it," he teased.

"Kion, I'm serious, I don't want this to get out on our first day," Fuli said, pricking his chest.

"Don't worry, honey," the lion teased, pulling her into his warm chest. "It's our friends, they are not going to tell anyone."

"Rani knows so to," Fuli sighed, snuggling further into the mane.

"Yeah, she told me she had been looking for you," Kion teased. "What did you tell her."

Fuli sighed. "Everything. I'm afraid she is going to tell your parents."

"She won't, fool," Kion assured. "She probably just wants know that we're happy. She knows to keep your secret."

Fuli smiled at the lion and focused her gaze on the darkening sky. "What do you think they'll say about it," she nodded at the sky.

Kion looked upwards as well. "Couldn't care less," he teased and kissed her.

Weeks passed by as Kion and Fuli dated each other in secrecy at night. They had both decided that this was the safest time they could be alone, and away from unwanted eyes. They would break up at sun light, so that Kion had time to sneak inside Pride Rock and act like he hadn't been enjoying himself with Fuli. Slowly both of them became more longing for each other and feel each other on another way, more desirous. Kion usually treated Fuli with a flower after their patrol in public. Fuli of course felt embarrassed when accepting the flowers from laughter from anyone around, but she didn't mind. She was just happy that the lion didn't felt any shame at all being together with her.

Night fell upon the Pride Lands, and a handsome red maned lion was sneaking out of Pride Rock to meet with his love in secret.

"Did anyone see you?" Fuli asked worried. She looked around to see if anyone had spotted them.

"Relax, fool," Kion whispered. "I'm silent as a mouse."

"We have to tell your family soon about this," Fuli whispered. "We can't keep it a secret forever."

"Then we will tell them soon, don't worry," Kion said, kissing her forehead and began to walk. "Let's go and be for our self."

Fuli couldn't tell, but an itch was growing down in her belly. Did she feel bad for not telling the royal family, or was it because she was so easily seduced?

The morning sun rose over the mountains, and Fuli began to move by the light touching her closed eyes. She opened them and realized that she was laying on top on Kion. He had forgotten to sneak inside Pride Rock. He was wide awake and gave her a teasing smile, not looking worried at all.

"Morning, sexy," he greeted. His amber eyes were gazing desirous into her eyes.

"Kion, what do you think you're doing?" Fuli said and got down from the lion. "You can't be here. You need to be inside Pride Rock before anyone else gets suspicious."

"Relax, Fuli," Kion said, giving her a wet lick. "One night out can't hardly cause any issues."

"What do you know about that?" Fuli asked worried. "You were seen going to bed inside that rock, but this morning you're gone. Don't you think your parents would be slightly suspicious?"

"Then now maybe be the right moment to tell why I'm out every night with you?" Kion teased.

Fuli looked down to the ground. "You're right. I also feel guilty for mating with you."

"What? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Course I did, it's just-it's only for pleasure, I won't become – you know."

Kion leaned in and kissed the cheetah on her cheek. "Don't be ashamed, Fuli," we all have our guilty pleasures," Kion teased.

Fuli gave him a smile and began cleaning herself. Her tongue caressed her body gracefully and the lion looked enchanted at her. Her tongue went down her body, and when she came to her leg, she stretched it out elegantly, revealing her haunch. She licked her leg on a very seducing way, and Kion couldn't help but stare. Fuli seemed to notice and paused her licking. She looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Don't you got something else to look at?" she teased.

Kion blushed red, "Sorry," he said embarrassed.

"Horny animal," Fuli teased.

Kion leaned in and took part in the cleaning as well. He pushed the cheetah down, and began licking her with more force, setting a fire lose in him, that made him continue like a wild animal in rut.

"Stop it, Kion, it tickles," Fuli giggled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, sire," said a familiar but unwelcome voice. "But the king and Rafiki wants to talk to see you now."

Kion quickly stopped his licking and looked embarrassed up from the wet cheetah fur and looked at none other than Zazu. He quickly got away from the cheetah, and she as well took some distance from him.

"W - what is it, Zazu?" Kion asked. "Can't it wait? We're soon going to start the morning patrol."

"I'm afraid not, sire," Zazu said. "And it seems like you have no interest in beginning the morning patrol today."

"You won't tell my father about this?" Kion said pleadingly.

Zazu just gave him a superior look and the cheetah a rather disapproving look. It was clearly he still wanted the royals to be betroth, and not give them the chance to marry who they loved.

Kion looked guiltily at Fuli, who sheepishly hid her head under her long tail.

"You'll be in charge of the morning patrol, honey," Kion said. "Make me proud."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek before he strolled of together with the bird. The cheetah watched by until they were no more than silhouettes, before she ventured towards the lair, were the three guard members would await their leader.

"Where's Kion?" Bunga asked concerned, when he saw that it was only the king cheetah that came.

"He will not be joining us," Fuli sighed. "He got some family business to attend to, so I will be in charge until he returns."

"So, what are your orders, leader?" Ono teased.

Fuli didn't take note of his cocky comment but continued like this was her normal job. "Right, Ono will be patrolling the sky. Besthe, you will be patrolling the watering holes, and Bunga," she paused. "You will be together with me."

"Not fair," Bunga exclaimed. "I used to be with-"

"You will be patrolling the east of the grazing grounds, while I will be taking the northern part. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bunga sighed.

"Then let's get to work."

000

Fuli was beginning to worry. Kion hadn't showed up yet, and they were almost done with the afternoon patrol. If Kion didn't showed up soon, she would as well have to do the night patrol. That might give her the opportunity to sneak up to the lion and see how much trouble he had got. She met up with the others outside the lair again.

"All right, guys, great work from all of you today. I'll like to see this continue," she said like she was the "real" leader. "You are free of duty. I will be taking the night patrol myself."

"Are you sure about this?" Besthe asked. "You seem exhausted. Shouldn't we do it instead?"

"No, Besthe I'll be fine, go have some fun," she said with a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she added as she headed towards Pride Rock to meet up with her boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

As Fuli approached the rock she could see the handsome lion standing on the edge of the rock, but the lion looked troubled and not up for a secret meet up. Fuli began to slowly climb the rock, feeling uncertain grow in her belly. She had no idea what to expect, but it couldn't be good if the lion had stayed away all day. Maybe Zazu had told the king, and Kion had been blamed, while others couldn't hear? But why would he? His parents had approved their relationship. When she was some few distances away it became clear to her that something was very wrong. Even his fluffy mane seemed moody.

"Kion, is there something wrong?" she asked in a soft voice.

The lion was brought out of his trance. "It's difficult to explain," he said moodily, taking a glance at the cheetah. He didn't feel like sharing the truth with her right away."

"What could be so difficult?" she asked, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Remember I am right here for you."

"It doesn't matter."

Fuli were a bit stunned by his stiff comment and removed her paw from his shoulder. It didn't seem to be one of the nice conversations. She went in front of the lion and looked determined in his eyes, trying to figure out what might be wrong. "Kion it would be a lot easier to understand if you just told me," she said in a begging tone. "Have your parents change their mind about our relationship?"

"No, it's not that, Fuli. It's worse."

"What could be worse?"

Kion sighed heavily. The next part would be a shocker for the cheetah, he knew it would be hard for her to understand. "They have known it for a long time."

"Who?"

"My father," Kion sighed. "They know we haven't been innocent, but as a prince, I got a duty."

"You mean you can't be together with me?" Fuli asked hurt.

"No, I - I have to leave the Pride Lands for some time, it's a part of my adulthood and as a prince. Since I'm not the heir I'm obligated to leave," Kion sighed. "Rafiki and my dad told it to me this morning. That's why I haven't been there to help you guys. They said I'll be away for a while."

"Then let us come with you, you are our leader, we are together in this, through thick and thin," Fuli said optimistically.

Kion was relieved to find the cheetah didn't took this as a bad thing, but an opportunity, but it wasn't the case for him. "No, I can't. This is something I have to do alone. I can't bring any of you with me. Not even you," the lion confessed.

The smile on Fuli's face slowly faded away. He was leaving her, wasn't he? He hadn't been serious in any of the things they had done together if he didn't want her company. She had just been his toy, and no one would care if she felt disgusted by herself to let her get fucked by the lion, because no harm would have happened. She couldn't become pregnant with him, and now he was venturing out in the wild, seeking out other mates. Doing it beyond the borders, without anyone knowing what his real intensions were. It would still make him look like a hero when he returned from the wild. "You're faking it, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Kion asked perplexed.

"You're hiding something," Fuli said. "You're leaving me, aren't you? You weren't interested in me at all, I was just a toy to you!"

"That's not the truth, Fuli," Kion said, feeling annoyed on the cheetah for always making up drastically theories. He had hoped it wasn't as bad, but the cheetah seemed to take this to a whole new level. "Why are you going to think the worst about everyone. You're being dramatic right now!"

"Am I being dramatic! You're the one to talk!" Fuli hissed. Her body began to heat up. "You're running away, trying to find another girl you can fuck, just so you can return with clean paws, I'm I right? How could be so foolish, to let myself believe that you really wanted me!"

"Oh please, Fuli, you're being intransigent as always!" Kion hissed. She was going too far with this. Had he ever showed interest in other lionesses while they had been together? No, he hadn't, so why did she then get so hysterical? "Your own ego must have a hard time staying inside you!"

"You know what Kion!" Fuli hissed out of frustrations. She couldn't believe that the lion was mocking her. She had always had a hard time with her ego and had to keep it up because she was surrounded by boys. It was obvious that she had more to proof. "I really hope you stay out there, so I won't have to listen to your miserable excuses."

"Well I might consider!" Kion hissed. "Instead of being with such a dramatic fool as you!"

"Fine!" Fuli hissed. She turned around and ran. Tears to stream down her cheeks. She heard a load roar erupt behind her. It was clearly the lion who was offended and mad as well. but she didn't stop because of that. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her face was teared up, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe Kion was going to cheat on her, but something told her that was exactly why he had intended to. She had to seek council at someone who would understand her, and give her advice on what to do next, not just a new friend, but an old of hers. If there were one who could help her with her problems, it was Jasiri.

Fuli arrived at the desolated Outlands all teared up. She came to a halt and quickly brushed away her tears, so she wouldn't look like a cry baby. Night had fallen upon the place and every shadow that moved caused Fuli to stop and look twice. She knew it was stupid to be out here in the middle of the night where her old foes dwelled. But she preferred to be here then back where the lion was. A hyena was following her closely. She inspected the girl and saw to her great surprise she was teared up. She jumped down in front of the cheetah which seemed to take her by surprise, but quickly got over it.

"Jasiri," Fuli sighed in relief. "I need to talk to you."

Jasiri came closer to her. She had an odd expression across her face. Was it pity?

"I can see that," Jasiri said. "Great Kings, what happened, sweetie," Jasiri added and pulled a paw around the cheetah.

"Want the truth?" she sighed.

"Yeah, what happened," Jasiri said. "Come on."

Fuli told the whole story as they walked, right from Kion and Rani's break-up, about him confessing his feelings to her and her having feelings for him as well to their secrets meet up and to their great argument. "I told him that I would never see him again - and that he just used me as his toy - and was leaving the Pride Lands just to find other lionesses to mate with," she ended her rapid talk.

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down, Fuli," Jasiri said. "You say that Rani broke-up with Kion so you could be together with him, but now you broke-up with him as well."

"Don't say that," Fuli sobbed. "You make me feel like this is all my fault."

"Because you took some rash decisions," Jasiri said, pulling a paw around her. "You don't know if it was the truth."

"Because he didn't want any of us with him," Fuli said. "We were together, I thought it meant something."

"But why did you have to say all of those bad things to him?" she asked.

"Because he said he was going beyond the Pride Lands, as a part of his adulthood, and we couldn't follow him. Not even I. I expected that it was a cover for him wanting to stride out there mating with lionesses, starting a real family, something I will never be able to do, so I of course I let my pride get ahead of myself," Fuli sobbed. "It would be the perfect cover for him to look like a hero because no one will ever notice we did it."

Jasiri sighed. "I can see it from your point of view, Fuli, but do you want to hear what I think happened from Kion's perspective?" she asked.

"Are you telling me this is my fault?" Fuli asked flabbergasted.

"No, I simply saying you're insecure at yourself for not being able to start a family with the lion. That is your main issue," Jasiri confessed. "You think he is going to cheat on you by the slightest mention of a quest you can't come with him."

"He is not as innocent as you think, Jasiri," Fuli snapped. "He fooled around with Rani's emotions."

"Just because he was willing to sacrifice everything to keep her happy, not putting his own needs in front," Jasiri said. "He still the same lion who wants what best for his friends. Now listen up. The reason why I think he don't want any of you with him is because he cares about you, and especially about you Fuli. He is worried you're going to get wounded. I know you're strong, but you are his love. He doesn't want to lose you."

"But why couldn't he just say that?" Fuli asked.

"Because you were already racing with theories on why he had to leave," Jasiri blamed.

Fuli looked guiltily down to the ground. "I failed him," she said, tears beginning to appear. "I didn't trust him. I called him awful things I should never have done. If just I could take it back, say that I'm sorry," Fuli sobbed. "He even roared at me when I left him. He's so disappointed in me. He is right, I'm just a dramatic bitch."

"Don't say that, Fuli," Jasiri said. "You're just insecure in yourself. I get you. You think you have so much more to prove to him because you're a cheetah, but you don't," she comforted, brushing away the cheetah's tears.

"I just want him to be happy Fuli said. "I'm not good enough for him."

Jasiri looked at the cheetah with pity in her eyes. "What about his parents? Did they know about your relationship?"

"I don't know," Fuli confessed. "Zazu exposed our secret this morning so it's likely he told them, but that doesn't explain why he had to leave, because we had their blessing to be together but why didn't they say I could come with him?"

"Because it was his own decision," Jasiri comforted. "He wants you to be safe, and that's why he doesn't want you with him."

"But I could protect his back."

"You, could, but you have to sort this out with the lion yourself," Jasiri comforted. "You need to apologize."

"But what if it's true? I perfectly understand that he wants to get away from this hell, and start a new life," Fuli said insecurely.

"Hey, listen, Fuli. You are a strong cheetah. You can't let him get you down in the mood," Jasiri comforted. "If you want him, then stay with him."

"It's not that easy, Jasiri," Fuli said. "I hurt him really bad. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. He deserves one that don't doubt him at all or in herself. Me, I'm full of insecurity," Fuli sighed. "I'm done fooling around with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Fuli, but I'm glad you can see your mistakes," Jasiri said. "That's something very few can. Now, get back there and find the lion. Tell him how sorry you are."

"Thanks for the comfort and advice, Jasiri, I appreciate it a lot. I'll catch you later," Fuli Said while she began to run back towards the Pride Lands.

"Not if I catch you first, spots," Jasiri teased.


	7. Chapter 7

The night had fallen upon the Pride Lands, and Fuli had stopped to catch her breath. "Oh, boy, why am I so bad in shape. Come on body. You can't give up now. You're used to long run like this. I got places to be!" Fuli hissed but faced that she had to take a break. "Fine! I'll continue tomorrow."

Fuli laid down in the grass near a river, and curled herself together in a fur ball, so she could keep herself warm. Fuli had just fallen asleep when an unpleasant, familiar, hysterical, laughter broke the silent night.

"Oh, that's adorable. The little cheetah is having problems with her feelings towards her leader that she can't even stand on her own paws!"

Fuli was quickly up on her paws. The unpleasant laughter had brought her out of her tiredness and filled her with fear. It was a long time since she had heard the laugh but was positive on who it belonged to.

"Show yourself! What do you want, hyena?" Fuli hissed angrily out into the night.

A hyena with a wicked grin stepped out of the bushes with several other hyenas.

"Janja!" Fuli gasped. Her suspicions had been right. It was their old foe. "You can't be back here. We made peace with you and your pack to never show yourself in the Pride Lands again."

"That's correct, but you're missing a piece. It wasn't all of us that got out with our lives," the hyena hissed. "Two of my friends didn't make it out, remember?"

"We said we were sorry, Janja. Kion was down in the mood for weeks after the accident. He really regretted it. But It wasn't his fault that Cheezi and Cungu ran in front of him when he tried to save everyone else from the rockslide. It was an accident that those two was caught in the mess," Fuli spat.

"Don't you dare talk like you and that bastard lion grieved. You and your pathetic Lion Guard have only caused me and my pack miseries and hunger," Janja yelled. "But now we are back hungering for our revenge!"

"You can't hurt me, Janja. I'm too fast for you," she hissed. That wasn't the case. She wasn't feeling well. She was still on guard if any of the hyenas should suddenly ambush her from the side. She hadn't fully recovered her strength and would need more time before she could sprint away. She had to trick Janja too gossip up about their revenge, so she could get some more time. "If I may ask what your revenge is?"

"Well, that's easy. Even a stupid girl like you could figure it out. I want to hurt Kion where it burns the most," the hyena said full of confident. "He isn't as fierce as he looks. He got a soft spot for his family and his loved one."

"The Lion doesn't have a loved one," Fuli spat, trying not to let anyone see that she was worrying.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Janja said mischievously. "I thought that our target would have been the brown lioness but now it has changed. What would happen if a pathetic spotted girl got hurt instead?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, janja," Fuli hissed. "He doesn't love me. I'm a cheetah and he is a lion. It would never work out."

"Oh, I have heard something quite different from a vulture. He saw you two enjoying yourself the other day. And it didn't look at all like what "friends" do together," the hyena said mischievously. "So, you can't deny that Kion does love you, and have feelings for you. Very strong indeed."

Fuli blushed very red. It wasn't supposed to have slipped that they had been loving each other in secret, not even from the sky. If Janja knew about this, there were no telling what he might have cooked up for her. She could just tell the truth and maybe go unharmed, though that idea seemed absurd.

"We aren't together anymore. The lion doesn't want me," Fuli confessed and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You freaks really belonged together," Janja said airily. "You two could really do some kinky shit together,"

"You're not sorry at all, Janja!" Fuli hissed. "Just get over with it already, let's see how many hyenas it takes you to realize that you are no match for me!"

"Oh, I'm not going to waste my precious gang on something as pathetic as you. The river will do the job," Janja said coldly.

"what?" Fuli said perplexed. She stepped a little back by the news, and felt her back leg touch the surface of the river. She looked backward to see the cold dark water that just waited to swallow her. She turned her gaze back on the hyenas and saw two legs kicking her right in the face, causing her to stumble and fall down into the cold depths of the river. After some time, her head broke the surface. Her paws were helplessly trying to keep her up. She was shivering. "Janja! Help me! I can't swim!" Fuli yelled desperately.

Janja just laughed at her. "What? Do you think this is a joke to you? No, I want to hurt Kion the most painful way by killing you," he exclaimed.

"You wicked end of a baboo-" but more could Fuli not say as she sank down to the bottom of the river.

"Pathetic cheetah!" Janja laughed. The hyenas watched by as the number of small air bubbles that came up to the surface grew fewer and fewer, until there were none left. "Pathetic!"

A loud roar broke the hyena's joyful laughter. They turned to see a fierce looking lion starring madly at them. Kion had arrived, not a moment to early.

"Move your fat ass away from the Pride Lands, Janja, or I use The Roar," Kion said in a steely tone but realized it would take a lot more to frighten the hyenas. "Where is she?" Kion growled. "What have you done to her!"

"It's not us there have done anything to her, old friend. It's the river," Janja said wickedly. "Your ex-girlfriend is slowly passing away from you," Janja said with a malice smile across his face and it's all you fault!" Kion could feel a little sting inside of him. Had she given up on him so easily? "And there is nothing you can do about it. Get him!"

Janja's deadly gang jumped on Kion, but he elegantly jumped in the river after Fuli. He could see that she was slowly being pulled towards the bottom of the river. She had her mouth open, so a lot of water had come down her throat and slowly kill her. Kion swum down to her and closed her mouth. He pulled a paw around her and swum up to the surface even though it tired him. The lion broke the surface with a load splash and pulled Fuli up on land while the hyenas watched by in disgust. Fuli coughed water up she had swallowed, and for a brief moment opened her eyes and mumbled, "Ki-on," before she passed out. Kion looked worried at the wet cheetah before he turned his gaze towards the hyenas.

"What are you waiting for!" Janja yelled. "Kill them both!"

The pack jumped on the lion and buried their claws and teeth into the lion's wet fur. Kion felt down to the ground completely overrun by hyenas. He was weak and tired, but he had to get up again and save Fuli. It wasn't safe to say for how long she could keep herself warm before the cold would take her. Kion mustered all the strength he had left and threw of all the hyenas from his body and let a loud raor erupt from his throat to scare them off. He stared with a deadly, cold look into Janja's eyes.

"Co-come on guys. Our job is done. The cheetah is as good as dead," the hyena said coldly, while his gang slowly walked away. Janja still looked into Kion's narrowed eyes before he as well left. Kion stared after them with burning anger in his eyes, before his face got filled with worries. He quickly got Fuli up on his back and made sure she didn't fall of. The lion set course towards Rafiki's tree and didn't bothered that his legs were sore, and his body was weak after the battle. The only thing that mattered to him was to save Fuli, and if anyone knew how to do it, it was the mandrill.

Kion arrived at Rafiki's baobab tree and gently laid Fuli in the soft grass, giving her a weak smile. "It'll be all right," he said to her and turned to begin scratching his claws against the tree, causing the mandrill to look out.

"Hey, I'm closed for today, come back tomorrow!" Rafiki yelled down the lion.

"Rafiki! Fuli needs your help. She has been night bathing, but she is very cold!" Kion yelled. Rafiki looked worried and hurried down the tree.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Rafiki asked concerned, taking the cheetah in for a closer look.

"Janja has returned. He wanted revenge on me for what I did to his friends, by hurting Fuli. He pushed her into the river, but I managed to save her, and she did spat out the water she had swollen. But she is still very cold," Kion said anxiously.

"I just examine her to see if there is anything else wrong with her," the mandrill said and led a hand walk across Fuli's body. His fingers stopped across her lower belly. "Huh, that's odd." The mandrill said and looked at Kion with a curious look and then back at the cheetah. He felt across her belly again just to be sure. Then he laid his ear down to listen if he was right.

"What's wrong?"

"She got a heartbeat here," Rafiki said, while twirling his finger on top of the spot.

"What, no, that can't be," Kion said disbelieving. "Unless-"

He pressed down his ear, and to his horror he could hear a little pumping heart.

A horrible thought hit his head. What if Fuli had been cheating on him. It was the only explanation. It wasn't his work... Or was it? "She has been cheating on me," Kion said tearfully.

Rafiki launched his stick at him and hit his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Kion asked. He touched the sore spot on his head where Rafiki had hit him with his staff.

"She hasn't been cheating on you, and you know that!" he said firmly.

"Then how do you then explain the heartbeat?" Kion asked madly.

Rafiki just looked at him with disapproving look.

"Don't tell me you think I did it?" Kion said. "I'm a lion and she - she is a cheetah."

"You have the Great Kings as your ancestors, Kiongozi," Rafiki told. "They might have had a paw in the game. You should be happy."

Kion just looked moodily in the ground. "How can I be?" he asked. "I'll be leaving the Pride Lands. Before I have return, Fuli would have given birth. She won't forgive me for leaving her with the responsibility of raising them alone."

"We fix this tomorrow," Rafiki said, stroking a hand down the lion's chin. "Get some sleep, and make sure she stays warm," he added as he began climbing his tree.

Kion sheepishly moved behind the cheetah and awkwardly tried to pull the cheetah close to him, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He knew that he had hurt the cheetah more than he had intended too, and now also from the inside, but he also felt fooled to know that the cheetah was pregnant. It was a silly thought to think he had done it. He sheepishly leaned forward and kissed the cheetah good night on her cheek before laying his paw around her, ready to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose over the Pride Lands and shined upon two felines. They both were tugged close up against each other, and slept heavily, until one of them began to move and woke up. It took Fuli several minutes to figure out what might have happened the last night and where she was. Her mind was still disoriented from yesterday. Fuli tried to move, but realized she was held captive by some large paws. Fuli turned her head and saw Kion sleeping with a smile across his face.

"Of all heroes, why did have to be you?" Fuli sighed.

She tried to move out of grip again but failed. She could feel she was still weak, even thought it was probably many hours ago she was saved from the water. Fuli gave up and instead pushed her head against the lion's head to wake him up.

"Kion?"

She gently pushed her head against the lion's again, and the lion began to move and opened his sleepy eyes. Kion gazed into Fuli's pretty yet troubled eyes.

"Fuli! You're awake. Oh, I'm so glad you're alive," The lion said happily, pulling the cheetah tighter.

"I'm okay, Kion," Fuli quickly said before getting released. "I suppose I'm going to thank you for saving me from the water. How did you find me?"

"I searched all around for you, but I couldn't find you until I caught your smell late at night, but you weren't alone," Kion said.

"Yeah, Janja found me," she sighed. "I had just been paying Jasiri a visited to get some advice, but it didn't make me feel any better."

"How so?" Kion asked worriedly.

"Because she made me realize how insecure and jealous, I am," Fuli sighed. "I didn't believe you. You only wanted me to stay safe. I'm so sorry, Kion. I really regret all of those horrible things I said, I didn't mean it. You could never do such things to a girl."

"It's all right, Fuli," Kion sighed. "I understand why you reacted like that."

"I'm a jealous fool," Fuli said with tear in her eyes. "I won't ask you for forgiveness. I was too harsh towards you."

"No, Fuli. You're being harsh towards yourself now. You're just insecure," Kion said, patting the cheetah.

"It doesn't matter now, it's all gone," the cheetah sighed.

The lion stopped his caressing and looked insecurely at her, not understanding her answer. "So, what did you and Janja fight about?"

"He had come back to avenge, Cheezi and Cungu's death by killing someone you had dear," she confessed. "Making you feel the same pain he did, quite clever of him. He thought he should go after Rani first, but then you changed girlfriend. I really hope he has found peace now."

"I don't think so, he is a wicked, evil hyena," Kion said with hate.

"Kion? You wouldn't have done anything stupid? I mean, If I had died, you would at least have felt some regret for saying those words, and you'll might release your anger on him, making them pay for what they did and yours deeds," Fuli asked.

"No, I'm just relief you're alive," Kion said.

"The fight has already been ongoing for far too long."

"I promise, fool," Kion said.

"Could you please stop calling me that," Fuli said. "I'm done fooling around with myself."

"Stop doing what?" Kion asked.

"My pet name, Kion," Fuli sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's time for this to end. As well as our relationship," Fuli confessed. She looked away in tears.

"I'm sorry," he just said.

"No, I'm sorry Kion. Look, these few weeks have been wonderful, but I just can't live with myself, knowing I will become like this every time you have a solo mission. You are in your full right to hate me as much as you like, and I hope we still can be friends and co-workers when you return, but please let me explain further," she sobbed.

"I'll listen to you," the lion said, stunned to see the cheetah getting emotional again.

"I really have had a lot of mood changes these last weeks. First, I'm happy for us, then sad, fearing what others might say about us. I don't know what's happening with me. Then I realized what a dramatic bitch I was to you, when I left you on Pride Rock. I really got jealous because I thought you wanted more mates than me and wanted to do it behind my back. I don't want to hurt you lik this."

"I'm not mad on you. I understand what you might feel, but you are overreacting sometimes, Fuli. You are a wonderful cheetah that deserves so much more happiness, but your insecurity makes it hard for you to give in," Kion comforted. Fuli looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"I just don't want to hurt you like this, Kion. I really want to be worthy being your girl, but I failed," Fuli confessed. She looked away for some time. "Is it true you will be leaving?"

"Yes," the lion said very moodily. "It came as a shock for me. I didn't expect that I suddenly would have to live in exile for a while."

"Oh, but why, Kion? You can't possible go alone," Fuli tried to argue. "You got a life here, a job to do."

"You're trying to convince me to take you guys come with me?" Kion questioned. "My answer is no. This is something I have to do alone. Beside your lives are too good here, I'm not going to spoil that to just get some company from my friends."

Fuli looked droopily into the ground. She had broken up with her love and would probably lose him to a pretty lioness he would find in the wild. "It's probably for the best," she sighed. Kion frowned at her. "Look, Kion, the enemy knows that we loved, so I will be a main target for them now."

"And that is exactly why I'm not going to bring you or the others in any danger. You stay put here and don't do anything rash," Kion warned.

"Fine," Fuli said grumpily and looked away. She afterwards looked at him with uncertainty. "But If you're going to be out there all by yourself, then let me at least give you something you can think of me when you are lonely."

She got out of Kion's paws and leaned herself towards Kion's mouth to kiss it. It lasted for some enchanted moments before she broke the kiss and gave the lion a sad smile before she began to stroll away.

"Hey! Where are you going? Rafiki and I got something to tell you!" Kion questioned, perplexed by the kiss.

"Please, I need some time alone, Kion," Fuli said and ran off. She ran to her little secret spot and curled herself together to comfort herself. She had just totally, unselfish denied the one she loved, and they would never be together again. She knew it was wrong to stay with the lion, but something told her she had made a mistake. She laid her head in the dirt and fell asleep.

Days passed, and Fuli became sadder and more pulled inwards. She stayed away from her duties and none of her friends tried to look for her. She suspected Kion to tell them not to, and she was grateful though she could need some encouragement. The day rounded for Kion's farewell and the lion had given Ono the task to look for the cheetah. Even though she probably wasn't ready, she should still have the opportunity to say goodbye and he had to tell her she was carrying a gift.

The egret found the cheetah pretty quickly, sleeping in the grass and called her name.

Fuli looked around in hope to see a lion, but instead she saw the egret.

"Oh, hey Ono," she greeted. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I be guessing you have already heard it long time before us, and you hoped that it was Kion that actually picked you up instead of me?" The egret questioned. Fuli looked embarrassed away. She really had hoped that she could take one last walk with him alone. Ono walked over to the cheetah to lay a comforting wing around her neck.

"We all knew that you two had something going on," the egret said. "How are you taking it?"

"Oh, I'm fine Ono. I'll move on," Fuli said unconvinced.

"I'm so sorry to hear that it didn't worked out for you two, Fuli," Ono emphasized. "Maybe sometime later?"

Fuli sighed. "No, Ono. I'm not going to try and date Kion again. I'm done fooling around with myself," Fuli confessed. "Now, come on then. We should be going," she said like what she had just confessed had no meaning at all.

The egret caught the wind and the cheetah followed him on foot, running all the way to the lair where the two other members of the Lion Guard were already waiting. They also carried a moody face. They were all very sad to lose their leader and friend for some time. Fuli didn't greet them but turned her gaze to Pride Rock where the silhouette of Kion could be seen saying goodbye to his family. Kiara and Nala were all teared up, and Simba looked a bit sad to lose his faithful son. The lion strolled down to his friends to say a final goodbye with his best friends and ex-girlfriend.

"So, it is time," the lion said rather excited and nervous. He turned his attention towards the cheetah and looked nervously at her. "Eh - Fuli, could I have a word with you, under two eyes?" Fuli looked insecure on the others. "Please."

"Okay, but just as a final wish before you go," she sighed.

The two of them walked inside the lair, while the three guys moved closer to get a taste of what might be going on between them. They didn't need to wait long, before they could hear Fuli's raised voice. Seemed like they were having an argument again.

"Seriously!" she hissed. Don't joke with me, Kion! You're making up this story so I would at least have something to look forward to while you're gone!"

"It's true, Fuli." Kion said. "I heard it myself last night. Rafiki knows so, too."

Fuli couldn't believe what thick lies that came out of the lion's mouth. How could it be true that she was carrying a cub inside her?

"You're filling me with lies! I can't be!" she hissed.

"Just wait and see."

"You expect to wait until I can feel it?" she hissed. "Kion, you're pathetic. How can you tell me something like this the day you leave me?"

"I thought-"

"You know what. I can't believe I even said yes to this. I hope you get a happy life in the wild!"

"It would be too dangerous to take you-"

"We live on danger," she hissed. "Just leave, Kion."

She turned around and took the three members by surprise. Her face was shining with anger.

"Let's get this over with."

She walked past them. Kion stepped out of the lair with a troubled face expression. He hadn't hoped his goodbye would be more cheerful.

"Come on," he said moodily.

"Kion what did you tell her?" Bunga asked. Kion didn't answer. He just walked with his head bended down.

"You really couldn't keep your mouth in a nice tone on his last day?" Ono blamed. Fuli looked to her right side. The egret was giving her some very disapproving eyes. "It's his last day, for good sake. He has to live with that until he returns."

"You wouldn't have reacted differently if you knew what lies I had to listen to," Fuli said. "And he won't return."

"What?"

"Trust me," she sighed.

The Lion Guard made it to the boarders of the Pride Lands. There was a tense atmosphere between them all. They were all sad for Kion to leave, but they were also mad on Fuli for making his last moments so miserable.

"Well, here we are. I will miss you all very much, and I can't wait to return," the lion said and pulled them all in for a hug. Fuli didn't enjoyed it as much as the others, but still she would like it to continue for a longer time than it did. Kion broke the hug and gazed at them all. He took his paw under Fuli's chin, forcing her to look at him. Small tears were forming in her eyes.

"Kion, I'm-" Fuli tried to say, but the lion moved on. He took a last glance at the Pride Lands before he turned around and walked in the opposite direction

The four friends looked into the horizon for some time before they eventually began turning around. Fuli was the last one to leave. She walked silently beside the rest of the guard. She felt awful for not at least spitting out she was sorry. She could also feel the others were blooming with hate towards her. She had really messed up, and for what price?


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed since Kion had left the Pride Lands. Fuli hadn't been herself after she had left him and the others on such a pathetic way. She knew she had messed up big time and had to gather courage enough to face her friends and give them the apology they deserved. She knew they were still mad on her for getting angry on the lion's last day, and she regretted it badly. Hach, they hadn't even tried to find her. "Probably managing perfectly fine without The Fastest," she pitied herself. She got up from her weak paws. She had lately been losing strength quicker than normal, which was odd to her. It couldn't be because she was depressed but maybe something else. She pulled herself together and began to walk towards Pride Rock where the other probably where, and as she expected they were having an argument about her.

"Come on, Bunga, leave it," Ono said annoyed. The honey badger had been complaining about Fuli's behavior ever since Kion left, but both of them knew it was because Kion was his best friend, and friends stick up to each other.

"You can't be mad on her forever," Besthe said.

"She harassed him on his last day!" Bunga yelled. "She-" he suddenly stopped talking, realizing that someone stood behind him. He turned around to see Fuli with a moody face expression. "Fuli, I-"

"I won't ask for any of you to forgive me," she said. What I did was cruel, and made the day terrible for everyone," Fuli sighed. "It's the second time I let my pride get ahead of myself on just two days. I'm really sorry, guys."

"What was it he said that made you that angry?" Besthe asked. "We know about that with you thinking he wanted to find a new mate, but-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said moodily. "You'll just laugh."

"No, we won't," Ono said comforting. He and the others went over to her and pulled her in for a group hug. Fuli let out a little purr by the gentle contact that were between them. She quickly hid her head in embarrassment.

"By the way, Fuli. The king has been looking for you. He wants a chat with you."

"You think it's concerning The Guard?" Fuli asked. "How have you been managing it?"

"We haven't been on any patrols, it's all chaos. We miss a leader," Ono confessed.

"I'll better see the king then and work stuff out," Fuli sighed.

She walked up the stone steps and was about to enter when a lioness caught her attention.

"Fuli?"

She turned her head and saw Rani was looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Hey, Rani. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Fuli. But why are you still here?"

"I'm going to see the king," Fuli replied.

"No, I mean, why aren't you out with Kion?" she questioned again. "When I saw the others return without you I though you had gone with him."

"Oh, eh, it didn't work out. We're not together anymore," Fuli confessed. "I hurt him too much for my comfort. I just didn't want to do the same mistake again, but I did."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie. You two really loved each other," she said mildly.

"It's okay, Rani. I wasn't meant to be together with him. It would never had worked out anyway," Fuli sighed. Rani pulled the cheetah in for a hug, which took the cheetah by surprise. It was the second time she had been hugged today.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'll be right here," Rani said.

"It's okay, Rani. I'll move on," Fuli said as she broke the hug. Rani took a last glance at the cheetah walking inside the cave.

Fuli found Nala and Simba in a hefty argument when she entered the cave.

"-don't understand why she needs to know it right now! She is heartbroken!" Nala objected.

"I know it's not the best time, but Kion chose her as the second in command, beside she is the best for the job" Simba snapped. "I need The Guard back on track."

"She is heartbroken over Kion left. Don't you see the potential danger. She might be dragged further down in her depression than she already is. Please give her some more time," Nala begged.

"I need the guard to be as strong as possible. She is the only one who can take the task, besides-"

Fuli coughed, so she could let the couple know she had been standing there and listened. Simba and Nala turned their heads towards Fuli, surprised to see she had walked in on them while they were fighting. The air was filled with an awkward tension.

"Fuli, how lovely to see you. I hope you don't mind my stubborn husband will have a word with you," Nala said while giving her a friendly smile.

"Not at all, your highness," Fuli lied while bending her head in respect. She could already feel the conversation would be unpleasant. Nala began to walk, but Fuli blocked her way.

"If you don't mind, I'll like to have a word with both of you before you leave, if you don't mind," Fuli confessed.

"Course, you're always welcome here, you know that," Nala said.

Fuli was pleased that she stilled was welcome at the home of lions when she had lost the one to give her entry in the first place.

"It's no secret that me and Kion were together," Fuli said. "I just want to say that I was the one pulling the plug, not your son. I did it because I failed him and blamed him for something he never would attend to. If you want to blame anyone, it has to be me!"

Nala and Simba looked stunned for moment on the cheetah.

"Fuli, we don't blame you for anything," Simba said. "We understand that it must be hard for you, but you must not blame yourself. You're a strong cheetah, and right now we and your team need you."

Fuli looked up with a nervous face expression on them. "My team?"

"To cut thing short I want you to step in the footsteps of Kion and begin on your duties as the new leader of The Lion Guard," Simba told.

Fuli's face turned from nervous to sheer shock. She was going to be what?

"I - I'm going to be what? When?" Fuli asked flabbergasted.

"The new leader of The Lion Guard, until Kion returns," Simba repeated.

"I'm the new leader? Why me?"

"You are the second in command. You have every one's respect. It will be the fitting task for you, and I know Kion will be very proud of you," Simba said.

The slightest mention of Kion's name hurt Fuli from the inside. "I'm flattered, Simba, but I don't think I can manage it. Not now," Fuli sighed. "Find another one that's capable of taking the task."

"There is no turning back now, Fuli. You are from this day and fourth, leader of The Lion Guard," Simba told her firmly. Fuli's ears went droopy. She couldn't manage it. She mostly wanted to flee from everything and be an outcast than this, but her duties made her stay. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Sure, I guess," Fuli said droopily.

Nala gave the cheetah an insecure look and then looked at her husband.

"You don't have to start today of course," Nala said.

"Anything else?" the cheetah sighed.

"No, that's all. You can leave now if you want," Simba said.

Fuli walked out of the cave with her head bended down in sorrow. She was the new leader, Ono had been right all along, but she just couldn't follow in the footsteps of Kion. She would never be able to lead the guard the same way he did.

"Oh, look, the little cheetah girl is all broken because she couldn't have her prince," a voice mocked. Fuli looked up to see Zuri glare at her.

"Wh - what are you talking about, Zuri?" Fuli asked perplexed.

"You dated Kion! And now he is gone. He is way better off without you. He doesn't deserve a stupid, repelling cheetah who thinks she can have her dreams come true," she hissed.

"How could you even dare touching the lion!" another voice said. Tiifu had joined her friend. "You were responsible for Rani and Kion's break-up so you could have him for yourself," Tiifu hissed. "Don't you have any dignity?"

"It wasn't my fault they broke apart," Fuli defended herself. "It was Rani's decision."

"Sure, what a pathetic excuse to cast the blame on someone else than yourself!" Zuri snapped.

"It's not funny," Fuli said offended.

"Oh, it's not funny. Are you feeling bullied over two mean lionesses?" Zuri mocked.

"You must feel yourself high above the rest of us because he dated you instead of us," Tiifu added. "Want us to bow in your highness presence?"

They began forcing her backwards, causing her to almost stumble whenever her feet touched a loose rock. Fuli looked rather scared at the two lionesses for going after her so harsh. Wasn't it obvious that she was hurt enough already?

"You don't belong her, Fuli," Tiifu said. "Go away, and never show your face here again, or else-"

"Zuri! Tiifu!" a new voice yelled. Kiara had joined the party. She walked gracefully towards them with a stern look on her friends. Kiara was used to her friends bulling her brother's friends but couldn't take seeing them harassed his ex-girlfriend. "Leave us two alone," she said firmly. "Please."

Zuri gave Fuli a deadly glare before she walked away with Tiifu.

"I'm awfully sorry about that, Fuli," Kiara apologized. "I really hoped they weren't biter after Kion chose you, but I was wrong. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Do you want the truth or the "oh, I'm totally fine" story?" Fuli asked sheepishly.

"The truth," Kiara said, giving her a comforting smile.

"Would you mind walking for a bit?" she asked. "I don't want anyone to hear it."

"Course."

Fuli began to walk, followed closely by Kiara. They walked for some time in silence before Fuli started the conversation.

"I suppose you think you got the right to know what happened between the two of us?" Fuli questioned. "Just promise me it stays between the two of us."

"I promise, Fuli," Kiara said. "I won't let anything slip."

"We mated!" she spat, feeling awfully embarrassed for saying it out load. "Just judge me, I know it's pathetic."

Kiara just looked at her with a stunned face expression.

"Did you do it with a purpose?" Kiara asked.

"You mean more than just trying it out for pleasure?" Fuli asked. "No."

"Really?" Kiara kept pushing.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Kion told he had heard a heartbeat," Fuli said sheepishly. "I lost my temper with him when he told me."

"You don't believe him?"

"Course I don't," Fuli spat. "Have you heard of a cheetah and a lion succeeding in getting cubs? No, because they can't! It was a fowl trick to give me hope."

"You haven't checked if it was true?" Kiara asked puzzled.

"Why should I?" Fuli sighed. "It's just a stupid dream. I should never had let myself persuade to mate with him. Now I just feel like slut."

"Don't you at least want to check if it's true?" Kiara asked.

"No, I'm done fooling around with love," Fuli confessed. "It has only brought me insecurity and false hope. I'm never going to date anyone again."

Then Kiara did something that surprised the cheetah. She pulled her in for a hug. The lioness began to slowly caress the cheetah on the back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Fuli," Kiara said. "You really loved him."

"I don't get why you didn't run away with him."

Both girls looked towards the sound and saw Rani had sneaked up on them.

"Rani how much hav-"

"Trust me, Fuli. I'm not going to say anything," Rani assured.

"You want me to leave?"

"Fuli, you still want to be together with him. I know it," Rani said.

"No, I don't," she said. A pink blush was appearing on her cheek.

"Yes, you do," Kiara teased. "You're blushing."

"Look, I got a job to do here. I'm the new leader," she spat.

"But is that job going to make you happy?" Rani asked. "I heard it. You don't want to follow his footsteps. Not when he just left. You will always be reminded by him."

Fuli looked moodily into the ground. "I can't just leave, girls," she sighed. "I got my duties, we are one less on the job, so I'm not going to leave."

The two lionesses looked with a sorrowful look on her.

"You just don't get what I have to deal with," she said.

"Then tell us?"

"I'm a cheetah!" she yelled. "I will never be accepted by the other lionesses if I came together with Kion again. I would have to live with being insecure and with the horrible thoughts that Kion will find one that suits him better!"

"Why don't you beat your insecurity?" Rani asked.

"Because I can't," Fuli said. "It's a constant fear."

She looked away for a moment. "I'm flattered you want to help me, but right now I just want to be left alone," Fuli said and turned around.

The sun was setting and bathed the savanna in a red glow. Fuli had come to a halt near a river. She walked casually towards it, making sure that no one followed her. She had been scared ever since her accident. She feared the water would consume her and someone would push her in. She looked at her own reflection and watched by with pity in her eyes.

"Pathetic," she whispered. "You will always be a failure."

She leaned down to drink some water, and when she pulled away, she noticed something on the dark sky. It was a cloud that looked a lot like a lion.

"Why are you constantly going to be in my mind?"

A wind moved across her face.

"I'm never going to be free from him, am I?" she said to the cloud. "Just forget it, I'm not worthy of him."

The wind moved again.

"He won't be happy seeing me or if I told him the truth," she said to herself.

The wind moved swiftly.

"No, I'm not going to try seek him out, I'm not going to interfere in his life," she said and ran away from the wind, knowing she had made a decision that wouldn't please her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Fuli met up early in the lair next morning. The others were still sleeping. She approached them and tapped them gently to wake them up.

"Wake up, guys," she whispered. "I got something to tell you."

"What," Bunga said sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked out of the hole to the lair. The sun hadn't even risen yet. "Fuli, come on. The sun hasn't even risen yet. Give us some more time," Bunga yawned. "We now you're the new leader but do you seriously have to start morning patrol this early?"

The honey badger turned around and slept on. Fuli was surprise to see how little interest they had for what she had to say. "I'm going to find Kion and apologize to him."

"Good for you, tell him we have forgiven you," Ono said and laid his head under his wing again.

"I'll be leaving for good," she whispered.

"You - you're what," Bunga asked sleepily.

"I'll be leaving," Fuli repeated. "I'll go and look for Kion and say I'm sorry."

Bunga seemed to be more awake. "Was it just that?" he asked, sounded not surprised at all. "Tell him that we have forgiven you and that he doesn't have to worry about us being enemies."

"You're not getting it, Bunga," Fuli replied annoyed. "I won't be coming back."

"You what!" Bunga exclaimed, he didn't sound sleepy at all by that note.

"You'll be leaving as well?" Besthe asked. He too had woken up.

"I'm truly sorry, guys, but I have to follow my heart, and right now it tells me it's the best decision I have done for a long time," Fuli confessed. They all looked at her with a worry look. "Look, I know that you are all going to be mad at me for doing this, and you are in your full right to be, but it's something I have to do," Fuli tried to reason with them. "It's not because I don't like you guys, because I really do. It's not because I feel guilty – or I do, but it's just nothing without Kion. I'm just not happy without him."

"But why now?" Ono asked.

"Someone had to blow some sense in my face," she said.

"What are we going to do with the patrol?" Besthe asked.

"You know what to do."

"No, we don't."

"Ono take the sky, you two patrol the savanna, while I find Kiara and Rani," Fuli said rapidly.

"No, Fuli. What are we going to do with the patrol without a leader?" Besthe asked.

"We are a team," Fuli said. "We stick together and comes to agreements. You three will have to do the same. Show me that we don't need a fierce leader to lead us all the time," she said while beaming at them. "I know you will be two less on the team, but you three can handle it. Janja is only after me and Kion, and we haven't heard anything from Zira in a long time. The Pride Lands are safe in your paws and claws. Now, what are you all standing there for, let's get to work!"

The Lion Guard went on a very early morning patrol, while Fuli sneaked inside Pride Rock trying to find the two lionesses. The sun was touching the stone floor and many of the lionesses were already moving, ready to start the day. She found Rani and tapped her on her head.

"Rani?" she whispered.

The lioness began to move and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Fuli? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily. "If you want a talk it's a little too early."

"Would you please wait for me outside the cave?" Fuli whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later," Fuli whispered. "Got to find Kiara first."

Rani lifted sleepily her body and went outside, while Fuli searched for the princess. She found her lying beside her parents. They still looked intimidating even when they slept. Fuli could remember that her and Kion had annoyed them while they still slept when they were younger. Kion had got quite the lot of trouble for that, while she would wait teasingly outside.

Fuli patted the lioness and woke her up.

"Fuli?" Kiara asked sleepily.

"Shh, not that loud," Fuli whispered holding a paw across her mouth. "Follow me outside, I'll got something to tell you."

Kiara, a bit confused followed the cheetah out, wondering what she wanted her at this hour of the day. Outside Rani waited with a sleepy face expression.

"You here too," Kiara asked. Rani just nodded sleepily. "Fuli, why have you brought us out this early in the morning?"

"I'll tell you," she said. "Just follow me."

The two lionesses frowned at each other. Fuli led them for a while before she stopped. "Okay," she said. "I'll have been thinking about yesterday, and I have decided to go and look for Kion."

"Was that all?"

"I'm also staying with him, I'm leaving my duties here while I follow my heart," Fuli said.

"Good for you, Fuli," Rani said, sounding a bit sleepy.

"Come on, girls. You could be a bit more cheerful."

"We're happy for you, Fuli. "Finally, you have overcome your fear," Kiara said pleased. "How are you going to say it when you find him?"

"Don't know, just have to follow the flow."

"What about the others? Do they know?" Kiara asked concerned.

"I told them this morning," Fuli said. "I'll be leaving as soon they come back from their patrol."

The two lionesses beamed at her, and Fuli couldn't help but smile back. Finally, she did something that made sense to her. "Simba is going to be so pissed on me."

"Look, there the others come," Rani pointed out.

"Okay, okay, now it's time," Fuli breathed. She was a little scared for going out alone, but it was her only change for reaching the lion she loved.

"So, you still up for this, fast pants?" Bunga asked when they had joined the three females.

"Yes, I'm going to miss you all very much, but I'm not going to be happy here," she confessed. "Remember to not say a word to Simba," Fuli teased. She tried to pull them all into a hug, and all of them nuzzled their heads into her soft fur. "I'll miss you all very much, and I'll promise not to be too harsh to Kion."

She broke the hug and beamed at them all. She could feel her freedom was awaiting her. She took a glance to the horizon before turning her gaze towards her friends. "Wish me luck."

She clenched her paws down in the dirt, feeling it like never before. She lowered her head, making ready for her sprint, swung her tale a few times before sprinting away. She could feel the thrill coming back to her. The wonderful feeling of just running without no worries at all, oh how she missed the feeling.

Fuli had run in some time but could feel she was running slower and slower, until she came to a halt. Her body wasn't fit for long runs anymore. "Seriously, not again!" she hissed and scratched the dirt with her paw in sheer frustrations for not being able to run any further. She could not have chosen any worse time to get exhausted. She wasn't in the Pride Lands anymore which meant she was on other territories. More specifically leopard territory. She laid herself down in the dirt, waiting for her body to recover, not knowing she was being watched from above.

"Is there something wrong, dearie," a cold, familiar voice asked. Fuli looked around for the voice and saw a familiar leopard starring at her with the same hungering look he had had when they met last time. Makucha was laying very comforting on a tree branch.

"Oh, get lost, Makucha," Fuli spat.

"You do realize you're on my territory, so it is you that are going to get lost," the leopard said amused.

"Please, just give me some time, Makucha, and I'll promise I'll be on my way," Fuli said.

"So, you are using my place to rest your fat ass on? You really think you can just lay around on everybody's territory. You won't come unpunished for that, you have to pay, sweetie?" Makucha snarled.

"I'm not up for a fight, Makucha," Fuli said, trying to get up on her paws, but failed. Makucha's smiled twisted in pleasure.

"You're exhausted darling. You can't even move your ass, even if you wanted to," Makuscha said amused. "So, I just think I will take my payment now, when you aren't able to fight back."

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

Makucha was creeping slowly down the tree towards her. He led his tail slide creepily across her cheek. Fuli turned her head in disgust.

"What are you up to?" she snarled.

Then, without further warning Makucha smacked his lips on Fuli's, forcing her into a kiss. She tried franticly to get herself free, but Makucha kept her locked. He broke the kiss with a desirous smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled. She let her paw slide across her mouth, drying the leopard's saliva off. Then he forced her into a kiss again. But this time she was prepared and launched her paw bat his cheek, scratching it, making the leopard retract. He stared with malice at her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Makucha spat. "You should have stayed still enjoying it."

"You forced me to kiss your foul mouth!" Fuli hissed.

Makucha's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know that? How many boys want to kiss a cheetah?"

Fuli was about to let it slip that she had been trying it out, but quickly thought it was best not to give the enemy more knowledge. This seemed to annoy the leopard. He pinned his claws down into her body. Fuli let out a scream of pain.

"See that as a bit of pay back," he said softly, turning his cheek to her. He moved further down her body, right to her rear end. Fuli eyes went big. She had a terrible feeling for what the leopards next move would be. She tried to move franticly, but the leopard held her still.

"Makucha, please, don't do this," she begged.

"Relax, try and enjoy yourself, it will be fun to try it as your first time with me," he said with his wicked grin. "No one will notice it. No one can help you. Not even your pathetic body can fight me."

"But I can!" growled a voice. Fuli and Makucha looked up and saw Kion with his wild flaming mane starring fiercely at the leopard. "Get away from her now!"

"I would but you see, Kion. She trespasses on my territory, I need some payment," Makucha said softly.

The lion roared, making Makucha step a bit away from the cheetah. Kion moved in between them, protecting Fuli from the leopard's foul tricks.

"You fuck of right now, or I'll be forcing you to!" Kion said fiercely. Makucha snarled and launched himself at the lion, scratching him, but the lion grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The leopard sneered at the lion. "We both know you don't have it in you, Kion," he mocked. "You try to stay so fierce and strong but that even gives you a hard time keeping the people you love safe. Just look at Fuli. I almost had fucked her, and she would feel disgraced for the rest of her life, not even have enough courage to join The Guard. You-"

"Keep your mouth shut, Makucha," Kion roared and opened his large jaw.

"Stop it!" Fuli cried. "Both of you."

Makucha and Kion looked stunned at her.

"Fuli you do realize-"

"I know what he wanted to do, Kion," Fuli cried. "But I don't want you to give in for your hate. Let go of the creep."

"I would listen to your-"

Kion roared at him again and reluctantly moved away from the leopard.

"Enjoy yourself with the slut," Makucha growled as he walked away.

Kion turned his attentions towards the cheetah. "What are you doing here, Fuli? I told you to stay home," the lion said a bit stern. "Is there something wrong back home?"

"No, Kion. It's just me. I really want to say that I'm sorry for what I said, and I regret it a lot," Fuli confessed. "I'll just wished you had got yourself a better farewell."

"Was it just that? Couldn't you have waited till I got home to say it," Kion said a bit amused. "I knew you didn't mean it."

"Kion, I'm not going back," Fuli said. "I'm staying here with you."

"No, you're not. The team needs you."

"Your father made me leader. I can't take the pressure, not when I don't got your support," Fuli said. "The Pride Lands is just not the same without you, Kion. There is just nothing left for me."

"Fuli, you're still sad about leaving me and I got it the same way, but you made an decision not to get into another relationship with me," Kion said. "You'll get over it."

"No, I won't, Kion," Fuli spat. "I'll never be free from you. Haven't you guessed why I really came back for you?"

"Just to tell me you were sorry?"

"No, I'm not leaving you Kion."

"Well, you'll have to. I don't want you to see you get hurt, not when you're pregn-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Kion!" Fuli hissed. "Not this again? Why do you think I am?"

"I have said that already, I heard the heartbeat."

"Wasn't it just mine?"

Kion gave her an amused face expression. He gently rolled the cheetah on her back.

"Just you wait and see," he said. He took one of her paws and let it slide across her soft fur before coming to a halt on top of her under belly. Fuli couldn't believe what she felt. A little beat was pumping. She looked scared at the lion for a moment, before she broke into tears. Kion quickly pulled her in for a hug and let his paw caress the cheetah.

"I'm sorry, Kion. I should have trusted you," Fuli sobbed. "What are we going to do?"

"You'll be taken well care of home," Kion comforted.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head. I'm staying with you," Fuli said. "Haven't we been on dangerous tasks before?"

"Not like this, Fuli. I can't risk you putting you and the cub in danger," Kion said.

"You'll just want me to live in misery until you return?" she sobbed.

"No, it's just - I can't protect you when I'm out looking for prey," Kion said. "I don't know what could happen to you or the cub. You could be killed."

Fuli sighed and looked with begging eyes on the lion.

"Okay, Fuli. You can come with me on one condition. You will go home when you're close to labor, or if you feel the slightest pain," Kion said.

Fuli caressed his cheek gently and placed her lips against his, telling him she was ready for it.

"Yep, you definitely kiss better than Makucha," she teased, as she broke the kiss.

"He kissed you?"

"Don't worry, he was awful at it," Fuli teased. "Didn't come in the right places with his tongue like you," she teased as she pulled him in for another enchanting kiss. Seemed liked their trials had brought them back together after all.

To Be continued in TLK Hope Finds a Way:  s/13045721/1/The-Lion-King-Hope-Finds-a-Way


End file.
